Money vs Booty
by X-otic
Summary: Inuyasha is the richest guy in New York and he's the biggest playboy What happens when he wants the one girl who can't stand him? Confrintation...InuKag little SanMir
1. Slow down girl

**Goth Kag :** I do not own Inuyasha

This fic was inspired by Bobby Valentino 'Slow Down'

**Inu:** Who?

**Goth Kag:** Noone u would know. On with the story!

""- taking

'_Thinking'_

Inuyasha Takahashi is the richest guy in New York and he's the biggest player. He thinks he can get every girl he wants and get them to do whatever he wants; well that's where he's wrong.

Miroku Love is a perverted and Inuyasha's best friend. He gropes every girl that passes him. He is best friends with Sango and Kagome. He also lives with Inuyasha.

Sango Tashi is a tough girl who doesn't take shit from any body. She is roommates with Kagome her best friends.

Kagome Higurashi is the girl every guy wants she hates play boys from earlier experience. She's best friends with Miroku and that's how he met Sango and she hates Inuyasha

**Chapter 1**

"Wake up Inuyasha!" yelled Miroku kicking Inuyasha off the side of the bed. "Miroku what the hell was that for!" Inuyasha yelled back. Miroku glared at him.

"Don't tell me you forgot about us meeting Sango?" Miroku yelled back eye twitching

"I guess it slipped my mind." Inuyasha smirked "Not that I really care about your love life." Miroku through him a red t-shirt and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans;

"Anyway she's bringing a friend." Miroku said going to his bathroom to fix his hair. Inuyasha already put on his shirt and pulled up his jeans.

"Do you know who she is?" Inuyasha asked as he tried his hair back in a pony tail.

"Nope, ready to go?" Miroku said coming out of the bathroom. Inuyasha put one his shades.

"Yep." They walked down the ball room stairs to the oak doors. Inuyasha opened them to see three different cars.

"What are we taking? The Hummer, the Ferrari, or the Porsche?" Miroku eyed the cars

"How about the silver Porsche?" Miroku said walking towards the car.

"I really don't care witch one." Inuyasha got in the driver seat and Miroku got in the passengers (oh and the door's go up when you get in )

In about 15 minutes they were at the café where they were supposed to meet. Inuyasha got a couple winks and he just smiled one of his playboy smiles.

"Hey Miroku!" Sango yelled. She was sitting at one of the tables outside of the café.

"Hey Sango." Miroku said taking a seat right across from her. Inuyasha pulled up a chair to the left of her. (It was a round table with 4 chairs)

Inuyasha looked around, "Hey where's your friend?"

"I don't know," Sango said looking around. "Oh there she is!" she pointed to the right. Inuyasha and Miroku looked down the side walk and saw a girl coming.

Inuyasha was in aw. She was beautiful, no, she was gorgeous, no, she was sexy. She was wearing low cut jeans and a small shirt that showed her stomach. He walked down the side walk as if she was on a run way with her black sandal heels.

She walked towards Miroku. She screamed, "Miroku!" She ran into his arms, "How long as it been?" She let go. Inuyasha examined every curve in her body as she walked to the seat on the left of Sango.

"What's up?" Sango said smiling at the fact she caught Inuyasha checking out Kagome.

"Inuyasha, this is Kagome." Miroku said. Kagome's smile turned in to a frowned. The Sango got up, "I'm going to get some coffee what do you guys want?"

"Mocha." Kagome said

"Latte." Inuyasha said smiling one of his 'always get the girl' smiles.

"I'll go with you." Miroku said getting up. He and Sango walked into the café.

Kagome kept an eye on Inuyasha. Sadly, Inuyasha noticed this.

"Like what you see?" Inuyasha said as a smirk played on his lips.

"Actually, no, I don't." kagome said with nothing more then a huff

Inuyasha was in shock. No girl has ever said that to him. Usually if he used that line they wound blush or start to flirt or something!

"Close your mouth, I know dogs pant but have some self-respect." Kagome said and right when she said that Sango and Miroku came.

"Kagome have some manners." Miroku said smirking Kagome looked up at him and smiled.

'_You want to flirt, Inuyasha? Fine I'll flirt.' _Kagome smiled at the thought

Sango and Miroku caught this,

'_When Kagome smiles to herself, things are not going to end pretty…'_ They both thought. They shuttered,

Today was going to be a long day.

&&&

Goth Kag: Okay that's the first chappie REVIEW


	2. Nothing to Wear!

**Goth Kag: **Thank u loyal fans who are reading. Inuyasha u can do the honors.

**Inu: **Feh

**Goth Kag:** Say it

**Inu:** No

**Goth Kag**: I will get kagome up in here

**Inu**: Fine…you've been a lovely audience,

**Goth Kag**: And?

**Inu**: On with the story…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Chapter 2 **

'**Back At Inuyasha's Mansion'**

"How can this be? No one, I mean no one has ever rejected me. ME! Inuyasha Takahashi! The most loved man by all women," yelled Inuyasha as he paced the floor in this room. Miroku was sitting on the bed listening. "…and some men."

"Well maybe she's different." Miroku said not really caring

"Different? Women are not supposed to be _different_! There're supposed to all love money, cars, and superstars! (I rhymed )" Inuyasha plopped down on his double king sized bed, the red silk felt nice on his skin.

Miroku looked at him, "You are the shallowest guy on planet earth." Miroku shook his head at him. "Am not!" Inuyasha yelled back sitting up.

"What was the first thing you thought when you saw Kagome?"

"Damn. I would love to get that sexy thing in here and push it up right-"

"See that's how you always are! If the girl gets boring you dump her. The longest girl you've been with a girl is 4 weeks and that's only because Kikyo was rich and you acted like you for got your wallet all the time!"

"You are the last person who should be saying that you pervert!" Inuyasha yelled back getting in Miroku's face. Then the phone rang, Miroku walked over to the coffee table in the middle of the room and picked it up,

"Hello, Inuyasha Takahashi's residence how my I help you?."

**#Inuyasha's POV#**

I can't believe Miroku had the nerve to say that bullshit to me! Sadly he forgot my good hearing and tries to talk low. The dipstick. I know he's talking to Sango and that she and

Kagome are coming over for dinner.

Oh crap! Kagome's coming over for dinner! I rummaged through my closet.

Damn! I have nothing to wear! I can't impress Kagome with these old clothes! Then Miroku hung up the phone, "I'm sure you heard so do I have to repeat myself?" I walked out of my walk-in closet, "No I guess you don't. Don't just stand there! Help me find something to wear, damn it!"

He walked in and went through my clothes. He pulled out a dark purple long sleeve dress shirt and a pair of black pants. "Well, I know what I'm wearing." He said then walked out and put it on the bed then came back. I glared at him. The ass hole.

"So what does Kagome like?" I asked throwing shirt's and pants everywhere.

"She likes a person who can be themselves. But obviously that's impossible for you to do so just guess." He smirked in triumph. Does he really think he can win? If he does, he's dead wrong.

"I will make Kagome fall in love with me. No matter what." He stared at me for a while as if he was imagining something then he laughed.

WHAT THE HELL IS HE LAUGHING AT!

"_You _are going to make Kagome, the goddess of beauty and hatred of all playas to fall in love with _you_?" He laughed again as walked out of the closet, "Good luck with that!" He laughed again then the door slammed.

"Laugh all you want but when I and Kagome are in bed try not to be jealous." I went on looking for something to wear.

&&& **Later that Night** &&& **Normal POV **&&&

"So how do I look?" Inuyasha said standing in front of his king sized mirror. His maids and Miroku nodded. The one of the maids screamed, SLAP!

"Miroku! Come on your future wife is coming over have a sense of pride." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. He was wearing a red formal long sleeve shirt and black pants and $1, 000 black dress shoes. "Is my face okay?" Inuyasha said posing in front of the mirror. "Your face looks like the same jack ass I know."

"Oh thanks, you're so nice." Inuyasha sarcastically then the door bell rang. '_That's her. Kagome you will be mine. I swear it.'_ Inuyasha thought as he and Miroku walked down the steps.

**-Inuyasha's POV-**

There was a beautiful angel in red. Kagome had on a red dress that went down to mid thigh, it exposed her slender legs and back; two pieces of cloth came from the torso of the dress and covered her breasts and tied around her neck. And her raven black hair was up in a clip. In other words she was sexy.

I felt my cheeks heat up. Oh crap I'm blushing! Say something damn it! Say Something!

"Hello, come on in." Smooth Inuyasha, smooth… I smiled one of my 'got to love me' smiles at Kagome. She just rolled her eyes at me. I can't believe that didn't work.

That always works!

She was going to be hard to crack, but I'm so bored I need a challenge. And she is one hell of a challenge.

But once I tame her she'll love me…I think…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Goth Kag** : Review!

**Inu:** Why am I running after her?

**Goth Kag :** Cause what I typed so and whatever the author types goes!

**Inu:** Stupid author power…

**Goth Kag**: types something

**Inu:** muzzle appears

**Goth Kag**: MUHAHAHAHAHA!


	3. Tricked and a hair cut?

&&&**Kagome's POV**&&&&

He sent me one of his 'play boy' smiles as I walked in. Does he really think that will work on me? If he does then he's more of an idiot then he looks. I walked into the dinning room; he came up behind me and pulled out my chair.

It would've been a nice gesture if he weren't looking at my ass when I sat down. He walked to the chair next to me and sat down. Miroku and Sango were already seated; Miroku sat in front of me and Sango in front of Inuyasha.

"So where do you work, Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning his head toward me.

He had a smirk on his face. The same smirk on all his billboards when he has 2 girls is bikinis on each arm. He is such a pig.

"None of your damn business." I said. I heard gasps in the kitchen, turned around to the kitchen to see at least five maids look at me as if I were crazy. They poured us some red wine.

"Now Kagome, he just wants to know where you work." Miroku said. I glared him; he saw it and quit talking.

"What? Tell him where I work so he can stalk me? Hell no."

"I just asked so I can learn more about you! Is that a crime!" He yelled getting up for his chair.

"No, but being as stupid as you are you should been arrested and taken to a mental hospital years ago!" I yelled back. I stood up too.

"What! I invited you into my house and this is the thanks I get!" He came up into my face.

&&&**Inuyashas POV**&&&&

She smiled sweetly at me and-

Wait smiled sweetly? At me? Oh shit, I'm in trouble… She got up and placed her hands on my chest and slid her hands down. My body shivered as her hands touched my abs, then she slid them round my waist and into my back pockets.

I felt my face heat up. What is this woman doing to me? The she put her head next to mine,

"Why so tense?" She whispered seductively. I gulped.

Why am I so nervous? She took her hands out of my pockets slid one up my back and the other down the right side of my waist where the table was.

"You know what they do to pig that gets to fat? Or in this case to cocky?" She whispered again.

I gulped once more as her hand that went up my back started to scratch my ears. I felt myself melt in her touch. I haven't felt like that since the 8th grade when my first girlfriend hugged me. Then I decided to play round too.

"No, what?" I whispered in her ear. My play boy side started to surface again as I rested my hands on her waist.

"They get bitch slapped." She whispered then she pushed me off and punched me in the face. Damn it! That hurt like hell! I was on the ground; I looked up at her, I opened my mouth to yell at her but then, with the hand that went down my waist, took a glass and poured red wine on my head.

&&&&**Normal POV**&&&

"You are so gullible.' She walked into the main room and saw Miroku and Sango talking.

"That was a record time, Kagome. Usually they take longer." Miroku said as he watched Sango get up to leave.

"Yeah, well, I didn't want to stay here long." Then they walked toward the door.

"What did you do this time, Kagome?" Miroku asked. "Go look in the kitchen." Kagome said back as they walked out to Sangos car.

Miroku walked into the kitchen to see a drenched Inuyasha looking dazed holding his redden cheek still on the ground. He began to laugh. Inuyasha turned around,

"Shut up, Miroku!" He got up and walked up stairs to his room. He walked in and slammed the door.

**&&&& Next Day At Kagome's Job &&&&**

"Girl, oh no. You need to get rid of him." A woman about 2 years older then Kagome said under a hair dryer.

"It's not the easy. He is like a stalker." Kagome said as she gelled back a mans hair. "There you go Hiten. Now, very time you take shower use his shampoo." She handed him a bottle of shampoo.

"Thanks Kags, and good luck with lover boy!" Hiten said as he walked to the cash register, paid and left.

"See that's the kind of man you need Kagome." A girl about 6 years younger said as she was having her hair braided.

"Rin, I don't need a man. I have been living by myself for 3 years. I am 22 and I'm a happy." _'What am I saying? I'm lonely'_ Kagome thought.

"So what else has he done?" Asked Kagura as she braided Rin's hair.

"Well, he is the biggest play boy ever. I bet he changes girls more then he changes boxers." They all laughed

"So what does he look like?" said Kanna under a hair dryer.

"He has amber eyes and silky hair and he's rich." Kagome said. "He's rich? Hey girl, I'll take him." Said Yura another worker.

"So does he have guns?" Asked Ayumi smiling as she flexed

"You could say that." Kagome said and smirked. Everyone looked at her, "What?"

"Details woman!" Kagura finally blurted out.

"Okay he is pretty buff, he has a six pack and I bet he can pick me up like I was a pillow." Kagome giggled at herself. Everyone oooohed and ahhhhed at her story. Then someone came into the barber shop. Everyone turned to see….

"Inuyasha? What the hell are you doing here?" Kagome said pointing the curling iron she was using at him.

"Well I decided to pay you a visit." Inuyasha smirked as he took of the baseball cap he was wearing. "Think you can give me a trim?"

Rin gasped, "Oh no this can't..how come…Your stalker is Inuyasha! Thee INYASHA!" she yelled. Everyone screamed. (like an oh my gosh a movie star scream)

"Shut up all of you! Don't make me kick you out!" Kagome yelled and everyone was silent.

"How did you know I worked here?"

"You should know Miroku can't keep secrets."

Inuyasha came up the girl who was getting her hair curled by Kagome. And he smiled one of his play boy / billboard / 'got to love me' smiles. "Mind if I sit here?"

She shook her head and got up. He sat down and smirks up at Kagome, "Make with the cuttin', wench."

Kagome slapped him and everyone gasped. "If you say that again I'll have you walking out of here looking like a poodle."

Everyone snickered. Inuyasha glared. Kagome smiled evilly and took out a comb and scissors. Inuyasha saw this in the mirror. He gulped.

'_What did I get myself into!'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Goth kag:** Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! Review!


	4. On the corner, in the rain

**Goth Kag**: Hey remember: if you don't review I don't remember!

**Inu:** She's just that dumb.

**Goth Kag**: …I don't own Inuyasha, but I can do this. (erases Inu's mouth)

**Inu**: weadfch!

**Goth Kag**: Huh? What was that? snickers See he's better off. On with the story!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That inferior woman!" yelled a very angry Inuyasha as he looked in his king size mirror. He could hear snickering and giggling out in the hallway. _Maids. Who needs them._ Inuyasha thought.

"Wow she must have done something awful to you; I mean you never say that big of wor-ahhhhhhhhd!" Miroku just walked to see Inuyasha sitting on his silk bed with a hair cut from hell. His bangs were different sizes, the white fur on one ear was shaved bald, but he had no split ends. Miroku ran into Inuyashas closet and grabbed a black baseball cap.

"No one, I mean no one deserves to see that!" Miroku said as he put the hat on Inuyasha. Inuyasha glared. "What the hell did I do to deserve this?" Inuyasha said as he flopped on is bed as if he had been defeated.

"Maybe you need too show her you want her." Miroku said like he was taking to himself.

"I've tried that and I ended up getting punched in the face and wine in my hair." Inuyasha yelled now standing up hovering over Miroku.

"No you tried to use your 'play boy' antics to get her. Like go to her apartment with flowers at 8:00 at night, that kind of stuff." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked at him tiredly. "What if she doesn't let me in? Then what Einstein?"

"Exactly why you go when it's dark; I have know Kagome since the 5th grade if you wait there for a while she will eventually let you in."

"Then when she lets me in I can sweep her off her feet with my charm and-"

_Slap!_

"NO! If you do that she'll kick you out! You have to be yourself, the Inuyasha I know not the playboy Inuyasha act you put on for the magazines!" Miroku yelled.

"I didn't have to slap me!"

"Hey have you ever hit yourself! Your jawbone hurts!" Miroku said rubbing his hand.

"Anyway the 'play boy' act got girls you know." Inuyasha said he smirked to himself trying to remember the girls he got, but all he saw was Kagome. He frowned.

"Well if you want Kagome to even to look twice at you, you better be yourself." Miroku said. He got up and walked out of the room, then came back with a piece of paper.

"She lives on the corner of Sakura and Shikon; in a red apartment building on the 3 floor number 399. Her window is right by the sidewalk so you just have to stand on the corner." He handed Inuyasha the piece of paper. Then walked to the door; He looked at his watch.

"You have about a half hour before it gets dark and she is already home. Oh and her favorite color is-"

"Pink. I know." Inuyasha smirked

"Actually it's green." Miroku smiled to himself as he walked out of the room.

"Cocky bastard."

&&&&&&&&&&& **Inuyasha's POV** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I was raining. Miroku did not say anything about rain!

Okay, clam down; I got the blue flowers mixed with red roses. Now to find the apartment. I looked around and saw a red seven story apartment. That has to be it! I ran across the street to the corner. I walked into the building; it was actually every nice looking for an apartment building. I walked in and saw an old man abut in his 80's.

"Does Kagome Higurashi live here?" I asked politely well kind of.

"Yes, but I can't send you up there in less see wants you to come. Just a sec." He pressed some buttons then held down a big red button on what looked like a call box.

"Miss. Kagome?" He asked he waited awhile then another voice came on.

"Yes Mygoa?" It was Kagome!

"Mr. …umm…" He turned to me, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." I answered; His eyes went wide.

"Mr. Inuyasha as come to see you, you want me to let him up?" I crossed my fingers hoping she would be nice so I didn't have to strand out there in the cold rain.

"No thank you." She said my face dropped. I should've known.

"Sorry, I can't let you in."

I walked out into the rain. I should've taken a hat, but no, since I'm half demon my hair grew back last night. I stood on the corner and picked up a pebble and through it at the third window facing him.

The curtains were moved to the side then Kagome's beautiful face appeared. She rolled her eyes at me. I held out the flowers. Hopefully she lets me in. Sadly I was mistaken, she just shut the curtains. The wench.

I sat out in the rain; my hair, my clothes and I even think my boxers were soaked. I began to shiver. Why won't she just let me in? Was I that much of a jerk? I looked up at the window to see a little boy in Power Rangers pajamas looking at me. Was that her kid?

Wait…HER KID! What the hell!

He looked at me with big brown eyes like Kagome's then he turned and yelled at someone. Kagome came up to the window, she looked down at me then her face softened; and she left.

She must really hate me. Damn. Am I really that bad that any girl who isn't boy crazy would hate me? Then the plump man from the counter came out, "Kagome will see you now." He said. My heart skipped a beat. Maybe I have a chance! I ran in and up the stairs to the third floor. Number 399. Number 399. Ah here it is I went to the last door on the right and knocked. Water fell from my shirt, pants and hair. The door opened, it was a little boy about 9 years old.

"You must be Inuyasha, right?"

"Yeah." I shivered. Then an angel came to the door, she was dressed in an over-sized t-shirt and bike shorts. I gave a small wave and handed her the flowers. Her eyes widened she looked at my than I felt her hand feel my forehead then both of my cheeks.

"Are you sick or something? Sota, hurry and go get him a towel, I think he caught something." He ran in giggling at her comment. I scowled,

"Can't a guy bring flowers to a girl? Or is that a crime, too?" She led me into the apartment, it was actually very nice. The furniture was brown and the carpet was tan. There was a kitchen and an island and a big TV. There was a short hallway with a bath room and a room. On the other side there was a room. On the couch there were some blankets and a pillow. Then the kid brought a towel. Kagome walked into one f the rooms.

"Here. That was nice of you to bring flowers, you know. I can tell Kagome likes you." He looked up at me with big, childish, brown eyes and smiled. Kagome likes me? Who is this kid anyway?

"And you are?" I asked

"Oh I'm Kagome's kid brother Sota."

Then Kagome came out of the room brushing her hair. She looked at me, then looked away. I dried myself off then gave the towel to her.

"Thanks." I said as she took the towel and walked to another room then came back.

"Well?" She looked at me.

"Well what?" I said back

"Aren't you going to leave?" Then Sota jumped up from the couch.

"Kagome! It's raining cats and dogs out there and he probably walked here! You can't kick him out!" He yelled. Go Sota! You tell her! I mentally cheered him on.

Sota: 1 Kagome: 0

"Oh yes I can! I'm not having a perverted flea bag in my apartment!" I growled at this. Flea bag? Flea bag! I have you know I do not have fleas! And by the rules of authority:

Sota: 1 Kagome: 1

"Hey you let Miroku stay here and he's perverted!" Miroku that jack ass. I can't believe he stayed with Kagome!

Sota: 2 Kagome: 1

"But we have no room!" she yelled

Sota: 2 Kagome: 2

"He can sleep with you! You guys are both mature!" Sleep with Kagome? I imagined her in a black lace bra and underwear. Ohhh it's getting' hot in here! So take off all _her _clothes! And by the score board…. Sota wins with a whooping 3 points!

"Fine he can stay…" Kagome grumbled, "But if he tries anything it's back into the rain!" she stomped into the bathroom. I felt the kid looking at the back of my head. I turned to him, "What?" I said annoyed

"Hmm…you're better then the other boyfriends my sister as had." He smiled. A big creepy smile.

"Oh?" is all I said waiting for him to go away. Then I felt his little hand grasp the collar of my t-shirt and pull me down to his level.

"But if you hurt her I'm going to have to kill you." He said with the same big smile. I looked at the kid with shock. He let go of me and skipped to Kagome's room. What the hell just happened! He came back with a guys blue t-shirt? Why the hell would Kagome have-…Aww hell no am I going to wear so horny old boyfriend's shirt!

"Here and you can just wear your boxers with it." He said as he lay down on the couch and fell asleep. I changed into the shirt and went into Kagome's room. It was an ivy green room and the bed was bigger than I thought it was going to be. Her scent was all over the room, it smelled of lavender, rain, mixed with sakura blossoms.

I laid down on her bed and took in her scent. It intoxicated me; I was getting high on her scent. I closed my eyes, then I heard the door open. Before I could open my eyes a soft hand covered them. "Don't even think about it." I took her hand off of my face and pulled her on to the bed. She held her towel around her tighter.

"I don't think about it; I dream." I looked at her then lowered my lips to hers I was only inches away when…

_Slap!_

"That was low even for you, you jack ass!" She got up picked up a pair of plaid shorts and black tank top and walked out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Goth Kag: **Poor inu…review!

**Inu:** You pervert I would never do that to Kagome!

**Goth kag: **pulls Miroku out no where It was his idea!

**Mir: **What the hell!


	5. The dream

**Goth Kag:** Welcome loyal fans! Let the story begin!

**Inu: **Oh joy…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Inuyasha' POV** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

She finally came back and sat at her desk in the corner of her room. She picked up a pencil and started drawing. I snuck over to where she was and peered over her shoulder. She was drawing a hair style. A very good one I might add.

"Hey that's really good."

She turned around and glared at me and with one hand covered her art work. "What would you know about art?" She sneered I went down on my knees, took the pencil and turned the paper over and drew a head shot of Kagome smiling and putting her hair behind her ear. Kagome gasped.

"I was the best artist in high school in till they started teasing me and calling me 'girly hanyou' and comments like 'is that dog boy or a bitch?'" I winced waiting to agree or laugh then I felt arms wrap around my shoulders. My body froze.

"I sorry they said that, you are a great artist." Her voice was kind and soft. I never wanted her to let go. But she did I turned to her; her eyes held pity in them.

"Feh, I don't want your freakin' pity." I walked over to the bed and laid down on my side and watched her.

**An hour later**

"Well I'm going to bed, so move over." I scooted over and she brought up the green covers and got in next to me.

&&&& **Kagome's POV** &&&&&&&&

For some odd reason this feels…..right having Inuyasha next to me. Inuyasha looked at me for a minute then faced his back toward me. That was weird. Where was the cocky, pig headed, always gets the girl, Inuyasha?

&&&&& **Inuyasha's POV **&&&&&&

Why the hell am I blushing? What has this woman done to me? I turned over and lay flat on my back. I looked at her in the corner of my eye. Her back was toward me.

"Hey Inuyasha?"

"Y-yeah." Oh crap I can't believe I stuttered

"Why were you teased in high school?" Why did she care?

"Because I'm a half demon and half demons are crash. That's why I worked hard to get to where I am now, cause after that no one dared to comment about my blood."

"But why do you take-_yawn_-advantage of it?" Do I really take advantage of my fame?

"I do?" I heard her turn toward me and look at me with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. I felt myself melt into them. Then I couldn't stand it any more. "Kagome will you go with me to the music festival next week? As friends?" I blurted out of nowhere. She stared at me, then her face softened.

"Yes as friends." She smiled then closed her eyes. I grinned; I turned on my side, put my arm under my head and watched her go to sleep. Soon her breathing evened out. My eyes got heavy and I started to drift to sleep.

**_Inuyasha's Dream_**

I slowly opened my golden eyes to meet brown ones, "Good morning, sweetie." She giggled. I looked around we were in my room, in my bed. She was in a black see-through night gown which looked like something from Victoria's Secret. Then I realized I had my arms wrapped around her waist. She leaned over to me and kissed me square on the lips. I laid there in shock.

"What's the matter, Inu?" She said with concern in her eyes.

"Uh…h-how long have we been t-together?" I gulped down a nervous lump in my throat. She looked at me as if I were crazy then smiled and kissed the tip of my nose.

"6 mouths, silly." She smiled and got out of bed her lace underwear was see-through like her bra. "I going to go take a shower; you coming?" My eyes went wide. Did she just _invite _me to see her naked? This wasn't the Kagome I know. Where was the hard core, hard to get, Kagome? I got out of bed and ran up to her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kagome!" She giggled and wrapped her arms around my shirtless waist. I froze as I felt her lean back and let her hips touch mine. Normally I would do more than anything to be in this position with Kagome, but this was just weird.

"Inuyasha you look pale. What's wrong? Usually you wouldn't think twice about coming in the shower with me. Inuyasha?" I looked down at her, dazed. What the hell was going on? Why is she acting like this? This has to be a dream. A real creepy yet sexy dream. I looked down at her.

Oh, screw it.

I crashed my lips down on hers, but there was no warmth. I opened my eyes to see Kagome fade away. A bright light flashed and now I was on the corner by her apartment building. I looked up at the third window; at Kagome's window. I stood there in shock of what I saw.

There was Kagome packing stuff in boxes. And there was a man helping her.

"That's everything." Kagome giggled. The man wrapped his arms around here waist. "I can't wait till you finally move in, Kags."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **END OF DREAM** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I snapped my eyes open, I could feel sweat on my face. Then I shut my eyes again. Damn morning sun. I felt warmth in my arms. That's weird, my bed is silk and it usually is nice and cool. I ran my hand down whatever was in my arms. There was and arch then it went up to something soft and round-

Awww shit.

I snapped my eyes open to see Kagome on her side with her face in my chest and I had my arms around her waist with one hand resting on her backside. I put my arms back around her waist and I looked at her beautiful face. Damn she's gorgeous. I fell as if I have an angel in my arms.

"Inu…yasha…"she mumbled in her sleep. Is she dreaming about me?

"Stop…no…quit… it." What the hell am I doing to her in her dreams?

"You dip…shit." My face fell. Oh thanks raise my hopes then mash them into little bits and pieces. Thanks a lot. I saw her eyes begin to open. Crap what do I do? What do I do!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Goth Kag: **Muhahahahaha! Inu is so stupid! Review pleaz and I will write more!


	6. GayBob!

**Goth Kag**: Hello! Thanks for reviews keep it up! Inu? Where did u go?

**Inu**: I'm right here piece of paper hanging from his mouth

**Goth Kag**: That better not be what I think it is….

**Inu:** glup no. runs like hell

**Goth Kag**: Spit the review out inu! Come back here!

**Last time**

"_Inu…yasha…"she mumbled in her sleep. Is she dreaming about me? _

"_Stop…no…quit… it." What the hell am I doing to her in her dreams? _

"_You dipshit." My face fell. Oh thanks raise my hopes then mash them into little bits and pieces. Thanks a lot. I saw her eyes begin to open. Crap what do I do? What do I do!_

**Chapter 6**

Oh crap. Oh crap. I tried to move away but it was to late.

"Morning." She said then got up, "I going to go take a shower. If you're not out of my apartment before I'm done I'm going to be mad." She walked onto the bathroom and shut the door.

That was weird. I was expecting a bloody lip or even a kick in the crotch or something. I guess I was spared. I turned to the clock on the dresser next to the bed. 11: 45! I ran to the chair in the kitchen where my now dry clothes were hanging. I through on my pants and took off the shirt Sota gave me. I didn't even bother putting my shirt back on; I ran out the apartment with a bare chest while trying to put on my shoes.

"Miroku's going to kill me!"

I ran down to the main desk and out the door; luckily the old man was asleep. If I miss the meeting Miroku will have my head! I ran as fast as I could to my house where Miroku was sitting on the marble steps; and if looks could kill he would be the last man on earth.

"Where have you been?" Miroku said towering over me I could almost see lighting in the background. "I….umm…uh…I…"

"You bastard! You made me look like an idiot in front of 21 reporters for the _Demons In Diamonds Magazine_'s! I can't believe you!" I felt the palm off his hand hit the back of head. Hard.

"Mother f- that hurt jack ass! It was your plan-" I stopped talking when I felt someone pull on my pant leg. I looked down and there was Sota with a back pack slung over his shoulder.

"Kagome will be mad if I tell her about you cussing in front of me." He smirked. I knew that smirk; it was one of my smirks; as if saying_ 'You bet I would too'_ He looked at Miroku then I saw one eye brow rise.

"Is he gay?" I burst out laughing

"WHAT!" Miroku said his eye twitched

"Yeah he's the farthest thing from it." I said thinking of all the times he's 'copped a feel' on all of his maids.

"Then why is he wearing a light purple muscle shirt, that's pretty gay looking." I bit my lip trying to hold back laughter. I told him to get rid of that shirt.

"So why are you here, runt?" Miroku said glaring at the little boy obviously he was pissed.

"Kagome kicked me out for saying that Inuyasha and she 'did it' last night and that he's not as bad as her other boyfriends. Then she said and I quote 'Well if you like him so much why don't you go live with him' and well…here I am."

"Oh no he is not staying here!" Miroku said obvious that he was still mad.

"Where else can he go? He'll just stay in your room; I sure you won't mind." I said walking up the marble stairs into the house. "I said NO!" Miroku yelled Sota walked behind me.

"Suck it up, GayBob." I snickered at the name Sota gave him.

"I have a name you know!" Miroku said running up the stairs behind us.

"Really now and that would be…" Sota said

"It's Miroku."

"Nah, I like GayBob still." I could almost hear Miroku growl at him. When we walked in I could see Sota's jaw drop.

"This…is …so… COOL!" Sota ran round looking at everything one of the maids came down stairs carrying so clean towels. Sadly, Sota wasn't looking where he was going and well…you know…

"Sorry!" Sota said helping the maid off the ground and started picking up the towels. Stupid boy. I walked over to him.

"Hey squirt, why don't I show you your room." I lead him up the spiral stairs.

"It's not his room! It's MINE!" Miroku yelled running up the stairs to catch up.

I lead Sota to left hall, the opposite way of my room, and stopped at the second to last door. I opened the room; I saw Sota smiling face drop.

"It's….purple." He walked into the room and sat on the queen sized bed; he stared at the black sheets and then back at the dark purple walls.

"Hey, purple rocks." Miroku said panting in front of the door. I guess he got tried running up the stairs. Humans. Their so weak.

"So where is GayBob staying?" Sota said taking off his shoes. I could here Miroku mumble, "I have a name you know."

"In the guest room." I smirked at Miroku's face. His face clearly said either 'what the!' or 'No way in hell'.

"Wait just a damn minute; I am not a guest he is!" He said pointing to Sota.

"But are you the younger brother of a fine and sexy woman? I think not."

"But I am her best friend!"

"Want to know something?"

"What?" H looked up at me as if I was going to tell him a secret

"I don't give a shit." I walked out towards my room. Miroku can be so stupid. I walked into my room and jumped into my silk bed. Then the door bell rang. Then I heard heels going up the stairs then they stopped then two people started coming toward my room.

"Hey dog boy, open up or I'm going to kick the door down." Said a female voice. It had a soft yet firm tone. Kagome! I tried to run to the door but my silk sheets betrayed me and I was wrapped in them.

"I guess you're going to have to pay for a new door." My eyes went wide as I struggled out of the sheets. I finally got out and I ran to the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Normal POV **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha ran to the door, problem is Kagome was getting ready to kick the door down. Inuyasha swung the door open and Kagome kicked. Miroku winced at the scene.

Yes Kagome kicked Inuyasha right in the family jewels. And she kicked him **hard**. Kagome gasped as Inuyasha fell to his knees. "Oh Inuyasha I'm so sorry." She kneeled down next to him.

"That had to hurt." Miroku said to Sota who was now right beside him.

"And it doesn't help that Kagome played soccer since she was 18." Sota said wincing

"Or that she had heels on…" Miroku stated.

** After The Incident**

Inuyasha was sitting on the couch with and ice pack between his legs. He tried to move but then winced in pain. Miroku was sitting on the ground with Sota and Kagome was sitting next to Inuyasha.

"So why are you here?" Miroku said as he watched the maid come back with more ice.

"Well the apartment building was getting sprayed for cockroaches and so I have to stay here for a couple of days." Then there was another knock at the door. One of the maids opened the door then ran back into the TV room where they were sitting.

"Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Rin is here, Master Inuyasha." As if on key Sesshoumaru and Rin walked in. Sesshoumaru smirked at the state Inuyasha was in.

"Well, well, little brother, who am I to thank for their excellent aim." Inuyasha growled at him, and Kagome raised her hand.

"Hello." Kagome said as she smiled at him, Sesshoumaru gave a nod of approval. Rin winced at the state Inuyasha was in and turned to Kagome.

"How hard do you think you kicked him?"

"Hard enough to kick down a door; I didn't kick as hard as I could so he shouldn't need to go to the hospital." Everyone except Miroku looked at her. "What?"

"You sent so one to hospital before?" Inuyasha said in disbelief.

"Yeah, see this is what happened…"

**_Flash Back_**

"_I was an accident I swear." Said a Miroku about 14 years old he was backed up against a wall and 3 wolf demons surrounded him._

"_Shut up monk I'm going to hit you so hard you'll never touch other people's girlfriends again." Demon #1 said getting ready to hit him; he swung his fist. _

_Miroku waited for impact._

_But there was nothing. _

_He opened his eyes to see the demons face was flipped over on his back with a bloody nose. Then a girl about a year younger dressed in blue jeans and a red tank top, her black hair was in a pony tail. She stepped up to him. _

"_You okay?" _

"_Y-yeah who are you?" _

"_My names Kagome, you?" _

"_Miroku."_

"_Hey whore! You're going to pay for that!" Said Demon #2 as he rushed at Kagome but with a swift movement she dodged him and punched him in the stomach knocking the air out of him._

"_Idiot." She said then spit in his face._

"_Kagome watch out!" Yelled Miroku_

_Then Demon #3 came up behind her and wrapped his arm round her neck. "What's the matter little girl? You tired?" He said in mocking tone. She bit his arm, He let go and screamed in pain then she kicked him in the crotch. He fell to his knees, over come by pain, and passed out._

"_Yeah I'm tired, tired of kicking your sorry ass."_

**_End Of Flash Back _**

"…..and the next day he was in the hospital." Kagome said as she finished her story.

"Yes, our sweet Kagome was once a tomboy." Said Miroku

"My sis kicked BUTT!" Sota yelled

"Wow." Rin said

"Why did you save him? He deserved to get beat up for touching a demons woman." Inuyasha said as he tried to shift around on the couch.

"I agree. That was very stupid." Sesshoumaru said from his spot on the bean bag chair.

"The truth was I beat up those guys for two reasons, One : No one beats up Miroku except me. Two : I also found out that they almost raped one of my best friends in the woman's restroom."

Then the song 'slow down' by Bobby Valentino rang from Kagome's black purse. She took her cell phone out and flipped it open.

"Hello?….no I'm at Inuyasha's house….yeah I know…okay…….bye." Kagome shut her phone.

"Who was that?" Miroku asked

"You remember Hojo?" Miroku nodded

"He's coming over to drop off another present." Kagome looked down at the floor annoyed.

"Who the hell is Hojo?" Inuyasha growled at Kagome

_Ding. Dong._

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Goth Kag:** I am evil! REVIEW!

**Inu: **Just shut UP!

**Goth Kag:** sticks her tongue out


	7. Authors NOTE! Pleaz READ

Dear fans of 'Money vs. Booty',

Sorry for the wait, school work is a drag and I have drama and soccer after school so my bad! I hope you're not to mad but keep reading I'm almost done with Chappie 7 'Singing in the Rain' of Money vs. Booty. So be patient!

With Love and thanks,

Goth Kag


	8. Singing in The Rain

**Goth kag**: Here's another chappie!

Enjoy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'll get it!" yelled Kagome as she sprang up from the couch. Inuyasha jumped up, dropping the bag of ice. "KAGOME! Who the hell is Hojo!" He sprinted for the door, obviously forgetting his injury. Everyone got up and went to the door. There was a boy with sandy brown hair, with flowers and a box in his hand and with a dorky smile plastered on his face.

Kagome opened the door, it was cloudy like it was about to rain, "Hey Hojo." His smile got even wider.

"H-hey Kagome, um…these are for you." He held out the flowers.

"Thank you, Hojo." Kagome smiled an 'I pity you' smile. She took the flowers and they stood there for a moment. Then Hojo finally said something,

"Umm…I was wondering if you were going to the music festival…" He looked down at his black vans. A light blush stained his cheeks. Inuyasha's jaw went slack_ 'No way in hell did he just ask Kagome to go on a date! And To the place I'm going with her!'_ He thought scowling at the human boy outside his door.

"Actually I am going, but I have a date, sorry." Kagome smiled once again he looked up and smiled, "Oh okay maybe next time then?" He ran to his yellow mustang and drove off. Kagome went in to see everyone looking out the window by the door. She cleared her throat. Everyone turned.

"Hi?" Kagome said

"I could have sworn I saw a robin." Sango covered up looking out the window

"No Sango, it was a blue jay." Sesshoumaru added to their charade as he too looked out the window. He hoped that Inuyasha had enough sense in him to play along.

"Who the hell was that!" Inuyasha yelled. Sesshoumaru smack his head. _'Note to self: beat some common sense into Inuyasha.'_ "Was that like your boyfriend or something! Because if it is then I refuse to keep dating if you have a boyfriend!" Inuyasha yelled with a huff at the end. Kagome boiled with anger. _'What does he take me for some kind of hoe!'_

**&&&&&&&&&&&& ** **Inu's POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"What do you mean 'keep dating'! Were not even friends!" That hurt. I took a step back.

"Then what are you doing at my house!" I yelled. Oh bad move. I turned my back to her. "If were not even friends then you can just leave."

Why did I just say that! No don't leave! Then I could smell salt. I turned around she was shaking, but I could tell if it was out of anger because her hair covered her eyes. I saw tears rolled down her rosy cheeks. God damn it she's crying!

"Fine! You know what! I'm done! I'm sick of putting up with your tired ass! The reason I was here is because my apartment building is under repair and I wanted to ask you if I could stay here! But I guess the mighty Inuyasha only has room for his whores." She then walked to the door and ran out into the now raining weather slamming the door behind her. I turned toward the door. She wanted to stay here? With me? I ran out the door and into the pouring rain.

"Kagome!" I called.

I looked around franticly. What if that Hobo kid came back and kidnapped her? What if she ran away into the city? What if I get a phone call from the cops? Or from the hospital? What if she gets hypothermia? What if-

Then I saw her. There the all mighty, tough, sexy Kagome soaked to the bone that her white shirt and capri's stuck to her curves like glue, sitting in the top of her red Ferrari sulking. I have to admit she did look hot. Her white bra was soaked too so at the moment I could see her breasts clearly. She spotted me.

"Tell Sango to give me my keys." She turned her head away from me as if she couldn't me I would be gone. Pssh yeah right! I climbed on top of the Ferrari and sat down next to her. I looked at her hoping she would look back but avail. If she thinks I'm going to say sorry she got another thing coming!

"Do you mind not staring at me, you're annoying." She said, she didn't even take a glimpse at me. I sighed. What do I have to do? Do the chicken dance? Hop up and down chanting 'look at me! look at me!'? Kiss her? With that last thought my eyes landed on her wet, soft, pink lips. I leaned forward, toward her. Then, "Why did you come out here, in the pouring rain no less." She said with no emotion; she looked at me with those big brown eyes.

"Cause…um…I…well…" For the first time in my life I was at loss for words.

"Never mind. I don't care-"

"I'm sorry." I interrupted her. She looked at me as I asked her to marry me. Her brown eyes were as wide as dish pans and her cheeks were covered with a faint blush. "What did you say?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry for being as jerk; I didn't think about my words and it came out wrong and I'm sorry. And I would like for you to stay…I mean…" I felt my cheeks getting warm, "…if you want to still…" Then I felt two arms rap around my waist as I was pulled into a wet hug.

"Thank you, Inuyasha. It means a lot to me." I looked down at the girl who proclaimed that she hated my guts now hugging as if she would let go I would disappear. I felt my face turn red. God why am I blushing to hard! I mean I've been hugged before! Then I decided to ask something I hoped I wouldn't regret.

"Are we still on for Friday to the Music Festival?" I said softly. She stopped hugging me and looked up into my eyes then she smiled. A golden smile. One of those smiles that only Kagome can produce. I've been with a lot of women in my life, and to me a smile is a smile between them. But Kagome, she had a smile that could light up a room or make a coldest heart beat faster then a horse could run.

She didn't answer me, she just started humming…Why she was humming I will never know but she did. Then she started to sing…

"_Some people live for the fortune..._

_Some people live just for the fame…_

_Some people live for the power.. yeah_

_Some people live just to play the game…_

_Some people think it's the physical things that's defines_

_What's within… and I've been there before_

_But that life's a bore_

_So full of the superficial"_

Her voice was beautiful. It didn't crack or was to low or to high it was…perfect. I felt has if I was looking at an angel; a flawless angel. There she sang, 'If I Ain't Got You' by Alicia keys and she sounded like she was as famous or should be, as the artist herself!

"_Some people want it all, but I don't_

_Want to have it all_

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baby _

_Some people want diamond rings, Some just_

_Want everything_

_But everything means nothing if I ain't got you, yeah"_

I had to say something I just had to and I know what I do next is shocking but it was the best way to get her attention…

**Inu**: "_Now some people search for a fountain_

_Promise is forever yours-_

_Some people need-_

**Kagome/Inu**: "_A dozen roses!"_

**Inu**: "_And that's the only way to prove you love him"_

**Kagome/Inu:** _Listen baby!_

_Hand me the world on a silver platter_

_And what would it mean_

_No one to share and one who truly cares_

_For me_

**Inu:** "_Some people want it all, but I don't_

_Want to have it all_

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baby" _

**Kagome:**_ "Some people want diamond rings," _

**Inu/Kagome:**_ "Some just_

_Want everything_

_But everything means nothing _

_if I ain't got you, you you!_

_Some people want it all, but I don't_

_Want to have it all_

_If it ain't you baby _

_If I ain't got you baba'_

_Some people want diamond rings_

_Some just want everything_

_But everything means nothin _

_if I an't got _

_you_

_Yeahahhh…"_

Right then me and her laughed together in the rain…it was like one of those crappy, sappy movies where the couple sing in the rain then they kiss passionately under the stars and the rain cears up. Then they jump into the car and drive off then the screen says, 'And the lived happily ever after.'

What a bunch of bull shit.

But just in case…..

Note to self: 'If I Ain't Got You' is OUR song…that felt good to say!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muhahahahahahahaha!

I have to say that was a good chappie!

REVIEW!


	9. Control is hard to keep

Goth kag : This chapter will be short sorry!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where were you!" screamed a very pissed Sango

"…outside.."

"My God! Do know how much I've been worrying? I thought of the worst possible things that could've happened! I thought Inuyasha grabbed you and raped you for goodness sake!"

"Hey!" I yelled. How dare she think that I would stoop so low to rape her! Though I _would_ stoop as low as to…Damn you Miroku! You provoking perverted jack ass!

"Me? Getting raped by HIM?" Kagome put her hands over her mouth and then…

Full heartily laughed.

"Hey I could rape you if I wanted to! Its just that it would be a waste on you!" She stopped laughing after that comment. I gulped. She turned to me with a look that could scare the dead.

She's walking up to me! Kagome waked up to me not with anger but with…grace?

"Oh Inuyasha." She said seductively. She wrapped her arms around my torso and she leaned back and let her hips touch mine. Wait has this happened before?

&&&& Flash Back to Dream &&&&

"_Who are you and what have you done with Kagome!" She giggled and wrapped her _

_arms around my shirtless waist. I froze as I felt her lean back and let her hips touch mine. _

_Normally I would do more than anything to be in this position with Kagome, but this was _

_just weird. _

&&&&& End of Flash Back &&&&

This is what they mean when they say 'your dreams can become a reality'. Freaky.

She smiled up at me then pressed her body against mine. She put her lips up by my ears;

"Now, Inuyasha how can you say you don't want me when it's so clear that you do?" She whispered. By now Miroku went up to the guest bedroom and Sango waved bye. Sota went to Miroku's bedroom and Sesshoumaru and Rin left too. So it was just me and her all by our selves down here in front of the fire place. Then I felt something that made my heart stop; and my control to take her right on the spot was slipping away.

Her lips; she was kissing down my neck. She probably was doing this to show that I want her; to get back at me but if a lose control I'll…I'll…do exactly what I said I wouldn't.

"Kagome please, stop." I said softly. Now I could feel everything she was doing to me and where she was. I could now feel her breasts against my chest and how her hips linked with mine. She pulled back and smiled.

"I knew you wanted me." She said with a smirk, "Well I'm going to go take a shower." She turned and left up the stairs. I collapsed on the couch. It scared me. It truly scared me how much I wanted her. When she was in my arms I could think of all the things I wanted to do to her.

I got up and walked into the bathroom next to my bedroom sense I heard the water in my bathroom in my room. I walked in and slowly stripped myself of my clothes and walked into my marble shower. I turned on the water and sighed as I felt the hot water tough my skin. Today was a long day, and tomorrow is Friday. The day of the Music Festival. I can't wait till I take Kagome. Then a flash of my thoughts when we were in the living room together flashed in my mind. I shuttered. I vow that I will never sully Kagome's purity as long as I live. Not forced. Never forced.

I turned off the water and walked out of the shower, I slid a small towel around my waist. I walked toward my bedroom; I didn't hear the water anymore. I walked in and went to the drawer beside my bed and looked for a pair of boxers. I noticed a towel on the bed but I thought nothing of it. Then I heard cursing I turned around…

&&&&&&&&&& Kagomes POV &&&&&&&&&&&&

Sadly being the absent minded person that I am I've forgotten the towel on the bed and the maids are washing all the ones in his bathroom. I walked out of the marble shower and headed for the door cursing at myself. I opened the door to where the bed was. Then there Inuyasha was with a towel wrapped around his waist and me naked in front of him. And the first thought that crossed my mind scared me:

'_Wow look at those muscles and he even has muscles on his legs!'_

I screamed at my own thought but mostly because he was looking right at me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Look away! Look away! I made myself look away from this heavenly being in front of me. "I'm sorry!" I said as I turned my back to her. Then I heard her run to the towel on the bed and then run back into the bathroom. My face was burning.

I grabbed a pair of boxers and a shirt and threw them on. I then laid down on my bed. I felt my eye lids getting heavy.

"Must stay awake…" I mumbled as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Kagome POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I felt my face burning as I walked back into the bedroom now with one of his t-shirts on and a pair of shorts. I looked to the bed and there was Inuyasha fast asleep I walked toward him.

"Inuyasha?" I whispered. I climbed on to the giant bed and got on my hands and knees and crawled over to him. I looked at his face. He looked like a little boy when he's asleep.

"…Kagome…" He whispered in his slumber. My eyes widened. Is he dreaming about me? I got closer to hear what he said next but then I felt a hand on my waist. I was about to scream but I was pulled down into a hug or a tight cuddle. Inuyasha was holding me. He placed his chin on top of my head.

"Inuyasha what are you-" but I stopped talking when I heard his whisper.

"…no don't leave me…Kagome…" He held me tighter as if he were to let go I would disappear. I decided to play along. "Who has left before?" I whispered into his ear. Then he said something that stopped my heart.

"…my…mother…"


	10. I'm Cold

**Before:**

"…_no don't leave me…Kagome…" He held me tighter as if he were to let go I would disappear. I decided to play along. "Who has left you before?" I whispered into his ear. Then he said something that stopped my heart._

"…_my…mother…"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I gasped at what I heard…

His own mother left him? What did he mean? Did she abandon him? Did she die? What? I decided to just leave it there and go to sleep. I cuddled up to his chest. His chest was hard and firm yet gave off a warm feeling. I dosed off and was soon in a peaceful slumber...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Morning / Inus POV **&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Something was warm on my chest. I tightened my hold on whatever was in my arms not wanting the warm to go away. I tried to keep the warmth the best I could, it was wrapped between my legs and against my chest. It smelt of lavender and rain. I pushed whatever it was more against me; if it was possible. I ducked my head into a curve.

Damn…the sun wouldn't let me go back to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes. I looked down to see…

Boobs?

Holy shit! I realized that the curve was actually under Kagome's chin and almost in her breasts. And the warmth in my chest was her and the warmth intertwined in my legs was her legs. My arms were around her waist. I started to feel myself sweat.

I tried to move but she snuggled closer to me. I jumped off the bed and backed against the wall. She stirred a bit then snuggled into his goose feathered pillows. I let out a sigh.

Thank God.

I walked down stairs. Miroku was drinking his morning coffee and Sango was…not here.

Yes!

I went towards the living room. Then I heard a rather large yawn. I turned to see Kagome at the top of the stair case shivering. She walked down the steps. Her body was shaking as though she were naked in the snow. I ran up to her,

"You okay, Kagome?" She leaned against me. "It's so cold in here…" She whispered I blushed. Might as well take advantage of it. I held picked her up into my arms and walked to the couch. I put her down slowly and grabbed a blanket. I put it over her, she hugged it close her flawless body. "You cold?" I smirked

She sat up with the blanket wrapped around her, "nope." She smiled. A really big smile. I blushed. Why does she do this to me! Does she enjoy seeing me blush all the time!

"So what time are we going to the festival?" She asked I sat down next to her.

"Don't know…how about 7:00?" She smiled and nodded. She got up and went up stairs again.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I followed her.

"Back to bed. Its only 11:30 and I want another hour and a half to sleep." She opened the door then through off the blanket and jumped under the covers. I smirked.

"Aren't you going to leave?" I heard her say even though she was fully covered in the pillows and blankets.

"And is I don't?" I could feel myself grin.

"Don't you have to go pick out an outfit for tonight?"

Then it hi me like a ton of bricks. I had NOTHING to wear! I got up and ran out of the room and into my closet. I started looking franticly.

"You know, my sis doesn't like pretty boys." I turned around to see a tired looking Sota in a white t-shirt and sweatpants. Then I got an idea. Sota can help me! He knows more about Kagome then anyone!

"Hey Sota, can you help me?"

"What's in it for me?"

"How about 20 bucks?"

"Hmm…I guess that a reasonable price."

"So what should I where?" He walked past me and pushed me out of the closet. I sat on the bed, and waited.

**Half an Hour Later **

"Done." Sota finally came out of my closet and laid down 2 shirts and pants. The shirt was a black wife beater and a button up dress shirt to go over it and a pair of jeans with some black nikes.

"This is it?" I said thinking that she would want… well…richer looking clothes.

"Yep. Hurry and get dressed. You still need to pick up some roses and the tickets." I messed up his hair and smiled at him.

"Thanks kid."

"Again if you hurt her, you are at the top of my 'Revenge on Boyfriends' list."

"Why the top?"

"Because you're a rich snob." He said walking out as if he never said a thing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thanks for reading loyal fans!


	11. Darts of a kiss

Goth kag: Sorry for the delay, I have skool you know and soccer and drama are all on the same days! So yeah, here we go!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay I can do this….this is easy…" I went up to her bed room door and knock once. I waited for a minute then knocked again.

"Just a minute!"

I smirked. Okay let's see…

Flowers…

Check.

Silver Mercedes…

Check.

Lucky underwear…

Check.

Festival tickets…

…festival…tickets…

Fuck no! Fuck no! Fuck no! I dug my hands into my pockets. Fuck!

"I'm ready." The door opened and there stood an angel in Apple Bottom jeans. She wore a red tube top, her hair was in a clip, she had little makeup on, and some hooker heals. I stared at her like a little kid stares at candy.

"Hello?" She knocked on my head a couple times. "Is anyone in there?"

"You look…"

"My hair is awful, I know. And these jeans are way too faded. I can't believe I was going to walk out-" I put my finger to her lips.

"You look amazing." Her lips spread into a dazing smile. I could see the little blush that stained her cheeks.

"Thanks." I stuck out my arm, as any gentleman would do; she took it with out any hesitation. I led her to the car. Then I saw them. The tickets were right there on the dash board. I silently cursed at myself for beginning so worried. She and I got in, I started the ignition then we were off.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **Half an Hour Later** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I parked the car; we were here. It was beautiful. It had thousands of lights and decorations. The people poured in and out with food and stuffed animals that they probably won at one of the games. I got out and opened the door for her.

"Aren't we the gentleman?" She smirked.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing." She walked toward the entrance. "Come on!" Then she ran.

"Hey!" I ran after her. We were at the front in no time. I pulled out the tickets and handed them to the man. We walked in, she walked in amazement. There were games, food booths, prizes, rides, stages, and more! There were women singing on the side lines for money and guys dancing and rapping. Inuyasha turned his gaze to her face, she smiled at him,

"Thank you so much for bringing me here!" She said. I blushed and smiled back. We continued walking.

"Oh look at that!" Kagome said pointing to a stuffed animal. She slid her hand in mine and pulled me toward the game booth where it hung. We stopped at the booth, it was a dart booth. There were colorful blown up balloons pined up on the walled. Kagome pulled out her wallet to pay.

"No let me." I said as I took out 5 dollars for 5 darts. She smiled at me. At ME. Not at Miroku, not at Sango, not at Hobo, not at any other guy. But me. My heart did flip-flops and 360's. I picked up a dart and swiftly through it. It popped a pink one. I turned and smirked at her.

"Don't get too cocky." She smirked back. She picked up a red dart and aimed at the red balloon. It left her hand and popped it. She turned to me and smirked.

"Oh, my dear, don't get a big head or you won't fit it through the door." I picked a blue one up and covered my eyes. It left my hand and I heard a popping sound. Now there was a crowd watching. I turned and bowed, everyone clapped. She smiled. I handed her a black one. She took it from me then scanned the crowd. Her eyes lit up as she saw a guy about her age. She walked over and pulled him in front.

&&&&&& Normal POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome closed her eyes and kissed him squarely on the lips and through the dart.

_Pop._

Inuyasha stood there with his mouth a gape. She walked over to him and closed it. She smirked and licked her lips. Inuyasha frowned and took the last dart off the booth counter. He walked toward Kagome while she was bowing.

"Thank you! Thank you! You are all too-" She cut off when he grabbed her by the waist, dipping her. He smirked. "Whose date are you on, princess?" She opened her mouth to answer but was cut off by a pair of soft lips on her own. Her eyes widened, but then she relaxed. _'Maybe just this once.' _She thought. She closed her eyes and kissed him back. She slipped her tongue in his mouth and caressed the taste. His tongue began to run along hers as the kiss became more passionate.

_Pop._

The crowd cheered. They finally broke apart and looked at the booth. It popped not only one balloon, but two. The booth keeper clapped and handed Kagome a giant, white, stuffed dog. Kagome took it and held it close to her, as if she was a 6 year old girl getting her doll back. They walked away with there prize to one of the rides. It was a hunted under ground cavern. Or the Forest of Fears.

"Let's go in here." Inuyasha said smiling at Kagome, ready for her to say 'No way! It's too scary!' And would have to hold her through out the ride. He smirked at the thought.

"Sure." Kagome said putting her stuffed dog by the shelves where the belongings go. They walked inside, down the steps, and up to 2 metal looking doors.

"_Welcome to the Forest of Fears. Where all fears are realized and not taken lightly. You will be handed 7 keys for seven doors. You will have to find the right one to get out of each room. Parents hold on to your kids. Lovers hold on to your loved ones. Friends hold on to your pals. And if you get lost…well…who will know? Muhahahahahahahahahahaha…"_ Said the intercom.

The doors creaked open…..

they walked not knowing what waited them…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Review!


	12. The rooms 1

Goth kag: Sorry I was grounded for alonggggg time!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Man, its dark in here. There was a guy holding a flash light holding out a ring of keys. I grabbed them. He turned and pressed a button that opened the entrance door. We walked in, I looked down at Kagome, and she wasn't smiling anymore. Then another guy appeared,

"There will be two more people joining you on your quest out." He said in an eerie voice. Join us? Great. We probably are going to get two high-pitched screaming girls. Two people walked into the room.

"Miroku? Sango? What are you doing here?" Kagome said softly. Yeah what are they doing here! Ruining our good time that's what their doing here! This was supposed to be our date not some friends with friend's trip! Then Sango hugged Miroku's arm,

"Miroku asked me out. I had no idea you were coming here." Sango said smiling at Kagome. I glared at Miroku, he smirked. That little son of a bi-

"Please move on through the doors there _is_ a line." A voice said from the back. I pulled out the keys as we walked into the double doors into more darkness. In the middle of the room was a little girl tied up to a chair with a TV in front of her, she was watching static. We moved to see what she was watching. Then the TV started to shake. Then a dripping wet gray arm came out of it. Kagome and Sango screamed.

Another arm came out then a horrible gray face with red eyes , it grabbed the little girl and bit into her neck.

"Inuyasha lets get out of here!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed my arm. I nodded and grabbed the keys. We ran to the other door. I tried the first key and stuck it in the lock. I turned it. But it wouldn't turn.

"Hurry up!" Sango yelled

"I'm trying! I have to find the right key!"

"You don't know!" Miroku yelled

"Shut up!" I gammed the third keys and turned it. The door opened. I grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her in. Sango and Miroku ran in too. I shut the door. What kind of whack job makes a person come out of a freakin' TV? This room was white, different, but better then the dark. We slowly walked in, taking a precaution. Kagome let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god were out of there." With that said she leaned against the wall. I sat down with my back against the wall also. I looked up at her; you could tell she was scared. I felt a pain in my heart because I couldn't prevent her from feeling scared; frightened. I felt my heart thump loud in my ears. I banged the back of my head against the wall. Why does she do this to me? Why Kami? Why!

Then a scream rand though my ears.

I shot up from my place. I turned to Kagome. She was where the scream came from. Hands. White hands came from the wall and grabbed her and began trying to pull her into the wall.

"Kagome!" I yelled as I dived for her. I grabbed her hand.

"Inuyasha!" She screamed as half her body was engulfed into the wall. I pulled her hand as hard as I could, but it pulled harder. "Kagome what ever you do NOT let go of my hand!" I yelled at her as I pulled.

"I don't know how long I can hold on!" She let out a scream as it pulled her in even more. I turned my head to look for Sango and Miroku, I gasped. They were standing there stuttering at a man stumbled toward them with a gun in hand. The man laughed and pointed the gun at them.

"_Let gooo of the giirrll…" _He slurred. I growled at him. The hands around Kagome pulled harder it only her face and arm were visible. I felt my feet slide toward the wall. Oh shit. I pulled harder on her hand. My heart stopped. She then let go of my hand. I felt her small fingers unwrap around my wrist as the wall pulled her fully in.

"Kagome!" I started punching the wall. "Kagome!" I heard a laugh from behind me, I turned to face the man. I slid over to Miroku and whispered in his ear;

"Listen, you need to distract him while I'll open the door, got that?"

"Load and clear." He said back "Hey! I bet a two year old can beat the shit out of you, easy!" The man stopped laughing and glared at him. This is my chance. I sprinted for the door, grabbing a key as I went. I shoved the key into the lock and turned it. But it wouldn't turn. I grabbed another; nope. Come on! I shoved another key into the lock and turned it; _click!_ Yes!

"Sango! Miroku! Come on!" They ran for the door. We rushed in, slamming the door behind us. We heard another door open on the other side of the room. We froze, getting ready for anything. Then a slim figure came out and ran toward us. I stood my ground. I felt two arms wrap around me as the thing pulled itself into me….


	13. SHE KISSED ME!

_Last time_

_We heard another door open on the other side of the room. We froze, getting ready for anything. Then a slim figure came out and ran toward us. I stood my ground. I felt two arms wrap around me as the thing pulled itself into me…. _

"Inuyasha! It's you!" Yelled Kagome as she hugged me. I looked down at her. She scared me nearly to death!

"We got to get out of here! Come on!" I said to them as we walked through the room….

Room 3: Chainsaw man

Room 4: Freddy and Jason

Room 5: Sea of Blood (rising I might add)

Room 6: Zombies

Room 7: Deadly Mirrors

"Thank god! The end of the forest!" Kagome ran out into the gift shop, out of the exit door of room seven. Sango ran with her, I smiled. We finally got out of that hell hole. Miroku let out a sigh of relief. Miroku picked something up off one of the counters.

"Look at this," Kagome, Sango and I walked over to him, "It seems a famous singer is going to be singing today at the stadium."

"Does it say who?" Kagome asked

"Nope. It says it's a surprise." Miroku chuckled

"Wow a famous singer!" Sango said taking the brochure out of Miroku's hands.

"We have to go see it!" Kagome said grabbing my hand. Not that I had a problem with it. I let her drag me to the stadium with Sango and Miroku close behind. We got there, but it wasn't really a 'stadium' more of the lunch place. There were booths and tables all around. People were coming in fast too. I ran up to the waiter giving away tables,

"A table for 2 please." The waiter nodded and led us to our table along with Sango and Miroku in the booth next to us. Kagome was already looking at the menu.

"What do you think I should get the salmon or the steak?" She asked.

"I'm getting steak." She smiled and laid down her menu.

"Then I'll get the salmon and try some of yours." She grinned

"Who said I want to share?"

"I nominated you."

"Feh."

"_Ladies and Gentleman! Give it up for the star of this evening, Koga Wolfe!" _The crowd went wild. People were cheering, teens were screaming and kids were jumping. I growled at the name.

"Thank you all!" I watched him scan the crowds then his eyes landed on us…that is Kagome. I growled as he smiled and gave Kagome a wink. She blushed at the attention she was getting.

"This song goes out to that lovely lady sitting in booth 5, this is for you." He said seductively as he pointed to Kagome. He lifted the mike to his lips as music began to play…

_(backround) Yo_….

_(koga) "Tell me fella's have you seen her?(looked at all the guys)_

_It was about have minutes ago _

_When I seen the hottest chick_

_That had never seen before_

_I say yo_

_Tell the other girls I want to meet her_

_On second thought that an't the way to go_

_I have to give the game proper _

_Spill it so she get it if she is I got to stop her_

_Or should I talk about her smile?_

_Or what about her style?_

_I'm out of time; she out the door_

_I got to make her mine; I think I'll say yo_

_(Chorus)_

_I don't know your name but excuse me miss_

_I saw you from across the room_

_I know you tryn'a leave but excuse me miss_

_I saved the last dance for you!..."_

After taking Kagome's hand (against my will) and danced with her while he sang to her the rest of the song. I glared at them as they went cross the dance floor. Who does he think he is? Taking _my _girl? Oh, he was going to pay dearly for this one.

Kagome came and sat down; by this time the fucking food was already here. I glared at her from across the table. She looked at me.

"What?"

"Don't give me that shit! You are MY date not his!"

"It was just a dance!"

"I don't give a damn-!"

"You do NOT own me!"

"What makes you say that?" By this time we were standing up and yelling like there was no tomorrow. By the way did I tell you that she looks sexy when she's mad? I didn't? Well she does.

"I'll tell you make's me say that!" She picked up her glass of red wine and splashed it in my face. She set the glass down, and turns around to leave.

"You can't leave!" I yelled rubbing the red wine from my eyes. She turned around and flipped me off.

"Kiss my ass, dog boy." She walked out. Damn it. Damn her. Damn me! I ran after her, I ran out side and looked around,

"Kagome!" I yelled then I saw a slim form talking to a man. No not to any man, this man had to be the infamous Koga Wolfe. I stomped toward them. Wait. If I yell then Kagome will hate me even more. I stopped walking and looked around. Then I saw a bunch of people dance by a stage. I smiled to myself. I walked forward.

"Kagome." I called as I met her gaze. Koga glared at me.

"What do you want?" Kagome spat.

"I just wanted to say that--"

"Haven't you said enough, dog turd." I glared at him. Then looked back at Kagome.

"Like I was trying to say was I'm sorry. I was out of line. I wondered if I could make it up to you." I smiled at her. She looked up at me, and then looked at Koga.

"See ya, Koga. I guess I could give him another chance." Koga's jaw went slack. I felt myself fill with pride. I offered my hand. She took it but still looked at me like I was going to pull a dagger at any moment. I pulled her toward the dance floor.

Then they started to play, "Like you" By Bow Wow and Ciara. I smiled. Perfect. I put my hands on her waist as she slid her arms around my neck. We moved to the song.

_Verse 1 - Bow Wow (Ciara)_

_Now I done been with different kind of girls_

_Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all (like u)_

_And I done seen the best of the best_

_Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all (like u)_

_If you know how I feel when I chill_

_If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just (like u)_

She looked up at me,

"What's the catch?"

"Can't a man just say sorry then ask a woman to dance?" I chuckled.

"Yeah. But not you." She smirked at me. She stepped closer and put her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tighter. I smiled to myself as I took in her sent, damn she smelled good.

_And baby that's the way I feel_

_And I got no choice but for me to keep it real_

_Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was_

_Skeptical at first had to figure out if_

_I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but_

_I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out_

_You found out when you turned into my baby_

_I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady_

_I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes_

_And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno_

"You know Inuyasha. I read you all wrong, I thought you'd be some stuck up, no good, ugly, son of bitch playa like all the rest of them. But I guess I was wrong." She whispered. I smiled ear to ear. Oh yeah! Who's the dog!

"I'm glad you don't see me like that or we'd have some problems." She giggled.

"I guess you're right."

_Hook - Bow Wow & Ciara_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me_

_And the special way I feel when you hold me_

_We gone always be together baby that's what you told me_

_And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

_Verse 2 - Ciara_

_And every time I think about you (I cry)_

_When you ride when you call when you come I (ride)_

_Your love is a-mazing to me_

_Can't wait til I see you (I wanna be wit you again)_

_And every time you're out on the road (I make a trip)_

_And whenever I'm doing a show (Don't you forget)_

_That I'm your (main chick)_

_Who got that (game chick)_

_One and the (same chick)_

_The one you can hang with_

She looked up at me as the second verse ended. I looked into her chocolate eyes. Damn she's beautiful. I moved my hand from her waist and put it behind her neck gently. I leaned forward, but I notice that I didn't need my hand there because she was leaning forward herself…

_Hook - Bow Wow & Ciara_

_I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me_

_And the special way I feel when you hold me_

_We gone always be together baby that's what you told me_

_And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u)_

Her lips brushed across mine gently. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed her lips against mine. I put my arms around her waist. She tasted so good. I licked her lips. She stepped forward into me, rubbing her self against me. Her tongue grazed across my fangs as her fingers massaged my ears. I moaned as I slipped my tongue into her mouth. I felt my lungs needing breath. I broke our kiss, my chest was heaving as my lungs grabbed for breath. Her chest went up and down also.

"Damn, you're a good kisser." I whispered in her ear. She giggled.

…_.And the special way I feel when you hold me_

_We gone always be together baby that's what you told me_

_And I believe it (Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u_).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	14. In love? Me?

&&&&&&& **The Next Morning** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

My eyes fluttered open. Was I dreaming? Cause if I was then I must have knocked at least 4 shots. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I still had my clothes on from last night. Yes! Then that means….The kiss wasn't a dream! I laughed out loud. Loud enough for the neighbors to hear me. I walked down the stairs to the kitchen and sat down next to Miroku.

He looked at me, "Why are you so happy?"

For the first time I didn't say a smart remark or yell at him; I couldn't. I sighed and looked at my coffee. He stared at me. I felt a pan connect with my head. I fell to the floor. What the hell? I looked up at Miroku holding the pan above his head.

"Who are you! And what have you done with Inuyasha?" I rolled my eyes and got up. I opened my mouth to yell at him.

"Good morning boys."

I turned toward the voice to see Kagome in an over sized t-shirt with her hair in a messy clip. She winked at me. I felt my stomach do 360's which is different for me because I usually to that to girls not the other way around. She walked out with a cup of coffee.

Miroku chuckled.

"You're falling for her aren't you?"

"Me? No! No way!" I said looking away; I felt my face heat up.

"I can't believe it! The bed hopping, heart stopping playa likes a woman!" I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Tell anyone and you're dead." He nodded. I shook my head and removed my hand,

"Miroku, I just…I don't know what's come over me. She's gone against all my rules. She's not afraid to yell at me. She doesn't show what she feels for me straight out. She hits me, spills drinks on me, make's a fool out of me. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It turns me on. She makes me blush and trip on my words….It scares me, Miroku. I'm losing control…and it scares me." I put my head on the table.

"Inuyasha, I know what's wrong." I lifted my head.

"You do?"

"Yep." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Well? What is it?" I slammed my fist down on the table. I picked up my mug of coffee to take a sip.

"You're in love."

All I heard was the sound of glass breaking on a brick floor as I let go of my mug.

I'm…..in….love?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: I'm so sorry but this one is short. I had to. Don't be mad!

Inu: raises a pitch fork along with 100 other guys with torches

Goth kag: INU KNOCK IT OFF!


	15. Showing it

Tried my best to think things through, okay here goes:

Inuyasha + Kagome Love?

How can that be possible? I mean all my life I've had a set of rules for dating and the number one rule, the most important rule was "Never fall in love". And I think I've fallen…hard. How could I break rule 1? God I'm so stupid! I stomped up stairs to my room, as I walked across the hall I heard the faint sound of a shower in my bedroom. I went inside. Then the water stopped.

"That was weird…" I said to myself as I started unbuttoning my shirt.

I slipped it off then unbuttoned my pants, just as I pulled down the zipper, the bathroom door shot open. Kagome walked out in nothing put a small towel that barely covered her butt let alone anything else. But she looked stunning all the same, I couldn't help but stare.

Kagome looked at me, her eyes traveled down my body. She blushed and looked away. I smirked and strolled over to her so that I was behind her. I rapped my arms around her damp body.

"Like what you see?" I whispered in her ear; I felt her shiver.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"Do you like what you see?" she said as she put her hands on top of mine. I smirked.

"More then you know." I spun her around to face me as I pressed my lips on hers. She gasped; I took that opportunity to slide my tongue into her mouth. She moaned as her hands traveled up and down my abs. Her hands were soft and delicate, it made me shiver. Her tongue grazed across my fangs. After a couple of minutes we pulled away for much needed air.

"And that's all you get." She said as she smirked and walked out of my room swaying her hips as she went. I smiled as I flopped on my bed. My heart and stomach were doing flips and tricks. How does she do this to me?

I guess I have fallen for her.

…I love Kagome Higurashi…

&&&&&&& Kagome's POV &&&&&&&&

My heart was beating fast. Faster then that night at the festival. I smiled to my self as I let the towel drop to my room floor. He's stubborn, he's rude, he has anger management issues, yet he's sweet and charming; very childish, but has a kind heart. I sighed has I slipped into my underwear. I went to my drawers and pulled out a black lace, no strap bra. I clasped it and went to my closet.

"Now for something to wear…." I looked at all my outfits.

Nothing. Maybe I should go get Sango. I mean Miroku is in his room and Inuyasha is in his room. No one would see me. And Sango is just down the stairs watching TV. I tiptoed out of my room and down the stairs. So far so good. I walked over to the TV to see Sango watching Judge Judy.

"Hey, Sango can you help me find something to wear?" She looked at me questioningly.

"Sure." She got up and walked up the stairs with me close behind her. I could've made it to my room, but has fate would have it Inuyasha and Miroku just had to be fighting about what seemed like who used all the hot water. I felt my face flush.

Sadly I noticed that they were in between us and my room.

"Just walk by while they're yelling they'll never know what happened." Sango whispered. I nodded, it was worth a shot. We walked toward my room. Right in between them. They continued yelling for a moment then they did a double take, but we were already inside.

"Okay now help me pick an outfit."

"How about a pair of jeans and a tube top with a leather jacket over it?" Sango said as she threw all of the clothes on the bed as she talked. I smiled and hugged her.

"That's perfect!" I grabbed the clothes and started putting the on.

"What did you need them for?" Sango said sitting on the bed.

"I was going to see if Inuyasha wanted to go out today." I smiled at her, and she smiled back then gave me a wink.

"You go girl." We both laughed.

Then someone knocked on the door as I put on the jacket.

"Who is it?"

"Inuyasha."

"Come in."

He came in wearing some baggy jeans and a nice button up black silk shirt. He looked gorgeous. I felt my stomach do flip flops and 360's. How does he do this to me?

Could it be that I like him more then I thought? No it couldn't be! I couldn't fall in love with this man!

…Could I…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"You know the plan right?"

"Of course. Me and my girls will make it look…convincing. As long as you hold up your end of the bargain."

"Six thousand, I know."

"And you have to make sure your on time."

"I'll get the timing. He's beaten me for the last time. If he wants to play the hero, well fine, I'll let him play, but everyone knows the villain gets the girl…"

'_Just you wait. I'll get you back. And get rid of that dog too.'_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: DUN DUN DUNNNNNN! Who are these people? And what do they want?

Find out in the next chapter: '**You're all the same'**


	16. You're all the same

Goth kag: Okay people this is the scene I thought of before I wrote this story. Hope you like it!

Inu: cough It's gonna suck cough

Goth Kag: …I loathe you….with a passion pulls out axe

Inu: 00

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hey Kagome why are you getting all dressed up?" I asked as I watched Sango get up and leave. I sat on the bed. Kagome smiled at me.

"I thought we could go out tonight." She walked over to me and sat on my lap. I rapped my arms around her waist.

"What did you have in mind?"

"A bar."

"Why a bar?"

"A couple of my close friends work there." I groaned. I hate best friends, brothers, and fathers. I hate best friends because if they're friends with your girl friend they normally hate you. Same with brothers. Older brothers. Fathers… they just don't trust you.

"Do we have to?" I wined as I nibbled on her ear. She giggled.

"Yes we do. Now come on, dog boy." She, much to my displeasure, got up and walked out of the room. I caught up with her. Today was going to be a long day.

&&&&&&&&

We finally made it to the bar. It was a fancy bar. Which meant no body shots…damn! We walked in; the first thing we heard was…

"KAGOME!" a woman screeched. She clobbered with a bear hug. Everyone that worked there turned around and smiled. The bartender jumped over the counter and ran over to Kagome.

"How is it going, sexy?" He said. I felt jealousy rise in me. That little fucker. No one calls my Kagome _sexy _but me.

"Good, Bankotsu. How about you guys?"

"We're good." The girl's voice piped up. Kagome looked at me.

"Well, I'd like you to meet my new boy friend, Inuyasha. Inuyasha this is Bankotsu and Eri." I gave a small huff. They smiled.

"Well why don't we hook you up with some drinks?" Bankotsu said as we walked over to the bar. "What would you like?"

"Bloody Mary, please." Kagome said

"I'll take a margarita." I answered. He nodded and got to work. I looked round. Then some girls caught my eye. Not in the perverted Miroku way but in a 'be suspicious' way. They were wearing really short skirts and small shirts. One of them looked a lot like Kagome only had pounds of make up on as where Kagome just put on lip stick and eye liner. She kinda scares me.

I watched as she whispered to the one girl on her left. The girl got up and walked over to Kagome.

"Um…miss? I have a problem! I have no idea what do with my make up and my date will be here in an hour. I love how you did yours, can you help me please?" Kagome smiled at her.

"Sure." I have a bad feeling about this… Kagome and the girl walked to the bathroom. Then the two other girls sat down beside me.

"What's up?" the 'less-beautiful-fake-Kagome-look-a-like' asked. I looked at her questioningly.

"Nothin'." I answered.

"My name's Kikyo and you must be the famous Inuyasha. I've heard a lot about you…"

"Oh really?" I answered in an 'I don't care' voice. This girl was getting on my nerves. She put her hand on mine. I turn toward her.

"Stop putting on that act. I know you want me." She cooed. I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Actually I--" I felt her color covered lips connect with mine. How fake can a girl get? She tasted gross! She fucking tasted like make up! She pulled away.

"Y-you jack ass…" I heard someone say. I felt like a hole was shot through my stomach. I turned around to see a very angered Kagome.

"Kagome I-" but she was already out the door. I turned toward this Kikyo person.

"You fucking little bitch!" I felt myself shake with anger as I pointed at her. It was all her fault! I didn't kiss her! She fucking kissed me! Damn her! Damn her fake ass to fucking hell!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Authors POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How could he do this?" Kagome said as she bit back tears. She didn't want to cry. Not for him. She leaned against the brick wall of a store across the street from the bar. The street was empty.

"Are you okay?" Kagome looked up to meet with a pair of sky blue eyes. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Koga."

"It was dog boy wasn't it?"

"……yeah…." She whispered.

"A playa will always be a playa, Kagome. There's no changing that."

"I just thought…I thought I could change him…but I can't…can I?" She looked up at him with tear brimming. He smiled as he placed his hand next her so he was leaning over her. He looked around. Then leaned down to her ear.

"But I'm not like that. I'm for real." He whispered. She gasped. He looked around again then saw a silver haired figure across the street. Perfect.

"Koga I--"

He put his lips on hers. Her eyes went wide as she slowly realized what was happening. Unfortunately it didn't look like she was putting up much of a fight…

"Get away from her!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran up to them. His heart felt like it was broken into a million little pieces. Koga smiled down at Kagome.

"See you tomorrow then, Kagome?" he said as he walked to his car and drove away.

"What the fuck was that? Who do you think--" Kagome's hand connected with his face in mid sentence.

"I should've known...that you would pull something like this…"

"Pull something like what-"

"I fucking trusted you!" Kagome yelled, tear streaming down her face. Inuyasha stepped back in shock.

"I trusted you…I thought you could change but I guess I was wrong." She laughed a little.

"No matter if you take the playa out of the game, you can't take the game out of the playa. I can't believe I fell for a low life jack ass like you…How could I let myself do that...? You know what Inuyasha? You won."

"I what?" He said as he stepped toward her.

"You won. You did it! You made me fall in love with then dumped me like every other girl. You won! Take a bow, dog boy! You did it!" She clapped slowly for him then turned to walk to her car. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! And what about you and Koga--"

"What about me and Koga? That's none of your fucking business! It's been fun, Inuyasha. Really. But it's over. Now I'm going home." She pulled her wrist from his grasp. She walked to her car. She got in and dove off.

Her words rang through Inuyasha's ears. How could he be so stupid? How could he let something like this happen? Now…now she's gone. Inuyasha punched the brick wall next to him. God how he hated himself right now!

He walked into the bar and sat down.

"Give me a beer."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

!REVIEW!


	17. I love himher

Inu: It wasn't supposed to end like THAT!

Goth Kag: Shut up and watch. --o

Inu: grumble

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Rin-_

"Hello?" Miroku said sleepily. He yawned loudly.

"Is this Miroku Houshi?"

"Yes…?"

"Your friend, Inuyasha, is in a critical state down here at The Palm Tree Bar. Do you mind picking in up?"

"What!" Miroku was wide awake. He jumped up and put on his coat. "I'll be right there." He pressed the end button and stuck his cell in his pocket. He ran up the stairs to Sango's office. She was typing at her laptop.

"Miroku? What--"

"Inuyasha…"breath, "…bar…" breath, "…pick up…" Sango's puzzled expresstion changed to a worried one. They ran together to Miroku's car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I said another beer!"

"I think you've had enough…"

"Did I ask you for a fucking opinion?"

"Okay, but this is the last one…" Bankotsu handed a very drunk Inuyasha another beer. His 14th beer. Inuyasha downed half of it in one gulp. His golden eyes were blood-shot, and his breath reeked of alcohol. He raised the beer to his lips once more. Just then Miroku and Sango burst through the doors.

"Inuyasha? Is that you?" Miroku said inching toward him. Inuyasha didn't turn around or even looked at him. He downed the rest of his beer and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. Then he looked down as if in shame.

"She left me, Miroku," he grabbed another glass of beer, "She left me for that fucking wolf…"

"Take it easy, man," Miroku reached for his beer to pull it away from the drunken half demon, "Do you mean Kagome?"

"…kagome…" He took the glass to his lips again and gulped it all down. Then turned to Miroku with a glare.

"It was you! She was fucking around with you wasn't she!" Inuyasha wobbled off the bar stool toward Miroku. He wobbled a bit trying to stop the world from spinning. He took a swing at Miroku but missed by a mile and fell to the floor because of his lost balance.

"Come on, man, let's get you home. You've had enough drinks." Miroku and a very scared Sango helped him up and toward the door. It took awhile for Inuyasha to configure what was happening.

"LET GO OF ME! I HAVEN'T HAD ENOUGH! I'M NOT _DEAD_ YET!" Inuyasha screamed.

He tried to pull away but they were already outside. He hung his head and let his body fall to his knees. Miroku and Sango watched him. He shoulders shook as his bangs covered his eyes. But he couldn't hide it. No one could hide it. Sliver tears ran down his cheeks freely.

"D-d-dead…." Inuyasha whispered, "…I'm n-not dead…" his body shook violently as he cries on his knees. Miroku looked down at his best friend with pity.

"…she's…g-gone…gone…" He whispered. Miroku put his hand on his friend's shoulder in comfort.

"Let's go home, buddy." Miroku put one of his arms around the back of his neck; Sango did the same as they dragged him to the car.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I opened my eyes to the glaring sun. My head hurt like hell. I felt like hell. My heart felt like it was shattered. I laid there in bed staring at my white ceiling. Kagome…she was gone…and I was hurting like I never did before. And it wasn't just the hang over. I remembered everything from last night from Kikyo's kiss to Miroku coming to my rescue. How I loath life right now. I wanted this all to be a dream. A horrible dream in my messed mind. I wanted to wake up with her still beside me. But it was real…

All of it was real…I think…Was I even alive? My body ached as I tried to get up to go to the bathroom. I walked into my tile bathroom and opened the cabinet. There it was. My certification, my evidence, that I was still alive. I reached for my razor.

See what you do to me Kagome?

With you I feel like I met an after life angel; Without you I feel like I've hit the after life…

I pressed the blade at my wrist and moved in down slowly. I watched as my own blood came up from the cut and trickled down my wrist and on the white tile floor.

See what you make me do, Kagome? You make me question my very existence…

I press the blade yet again at my wrist and sliced open my tan skin to see more scarlet fall from my arm. After an hour of doing this I heard the door burst open as I slowly looked at a scared and dumbstruck Miroku. He ran to me and grabbed the razor out of my bloody hand and threw it in the shower.

"What do you think you're doing!" he said as he grabbed some toilet paper and started franticly wrapping my wrist but the blood seeped through the thin paper.

"Sango!" He yelled. Sango came running.

"Yes- Oh my god…." She gasped at the blood at the pool of blood on the floor and at my wrist.

After a couple of hours of bandaging we sat at my dinner table looking down. I looked at my newly wrapped wrist in shame. Of course I'm alive, what was I thinking?

I was thinking about Kagome….

No matter how much I tried to deny it, it always came back the same...

I loved her…

And I still do…

And I don't think I'll ever stop…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Kagome's POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So how do you like the restaurant?" asked a very nice looking Koga. He sipped his wine lightly. I looked up at him and put on my best smile.

"It's beautiful." I said. Inuyasha would've noticed I was lying…

No Kagome, stop thinking about that creep! I mean he kissed a random girl behind your back! But I …didn't let him plead his case either…And I shouldn't! He'll probably lie threw this teeth! God I hate him!

"That's good." Koga said putting his clawed hand on top on mine. I looked at him. Koga's not like him, so buck up Kagome. Inuyasha's gone and Koga's here. No matter how much you dislike the fact. I smiled another fake smile at him and sipped my glass of wine. Of red wine….

…_Flashback…_

"_You know what they do to pig that gets to fat? Or in this case to cocky?" Kagome whispered again._

_Inuyasha gulped once more as her hand that went up his back started to scratch his ears. Inuyasha felt himself melt in her touch. He hasn't felt like that since the 8th grade when his first girlfriend hugged him. Inuyasha decided to play round too._

"_No, what?" he whispered in her ear. His play boy side started to surface again as he rested his hands on her waist._

"_They get bitch slapped." Kagome whispered then she pushed him off and punched him in the face. Inuyasha was on the ground; He looked up at her and opened his mouth to yell at her but then, with the hand that went down his waist, took a glass and poured red wine on his head._

…_End Of Flashback…_

I giggled out loud. Koga looked at me questioningly. I continued giggling. That was a funny day now that I look back on it. Then I realized it as I looked in Koga's sky blue eyes that…that…I saw Inuyasha not Koga. I saw his golden amber eyes staring into mine as if reading my very soul…

…I missed him… I missed everything about him. His cocky attitude, his sliver hair and toned muscles. How his fangs shown when he smiled. I missed my hanyou…

But it's too late now…

I have to move on…

No matter how much I…I…_love_ him…..

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: That's one of my sappy chapters bows

You: awwwww!

**Review People!**


	18. Sota's out burst

Goth kag: okay were almost to the end of my fan fic

Inu: awww really? Me and Kagome never get back together? ;;

Goth kag: Just watch.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Get up Inuyasha! Now!"

"No."

"Come on! Kagome was _one_ girl! Who cares?"

"She wasn't just one girl…"

"Well then do something about it!" Miroku yelled as he finally picked the lock on Inuyasha's bedroom door. He walked in.

"What the hell am I supposed to do, Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled back at him; standing up to get in his face.

"Try! God damn it Inuyasha! Try! You haven't done anything to get her back yet! You are the richest man in New York and you can't think of anything!"

"What I going to do? Bribe her to stay with me?" Inuyasha yelled as he walked to his closet.

"Okay Inuyasha, think with me here. Kagome's favorite thing is…?" Miroku asked as he sat on the bed. He watched Inuyasha pick some clothes.

"She likes the color green, her favorite food is Italian, and she loves music and-"

"Wait! I got it! She loves music right?"

"Yeah."

"There's a concert coming up and I have a plan."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& With Kagome &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Just take back Inuyasha already!" Sota said as he put all his clothes from Inuyasha's house back into his drawers.

"I don't want him back, Sota." Kagome said as she also put back her clothes.

"Just admit that you love him." Sota demanded as he went into her room.

"I do NOT love him!"

"Yes you DO!"

"Do NOT!"

"Do TO!"

Just then Kagome's cell phone rang. Kagome went to her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

Kagome sighed, "Hey Koga."

"What's the matter baby?"

"Nothing."

"It is something, but I have just the thing to cheer you up."

"And what's that?" Kagome asked now interested in what he had to say. Sota glared at her but mostly at the phone. He hated Koga. No he loathed Koga….with a passion.

"Two tickets to the Black Eyed Peas and Pussy Cat dolls concert."

"Really? Oh wow! Thanks Koga!" Kagome said now really happy. And it disgusted Sota.

"I pick you up at 6:00, babe, love you."

"Love you too." Kagome hung up the phone and sighed. _'Great another date with Mr. It's all about me lets talk about it.' _She thought as shegot in bed and slid under the covers. She set her alarm clock for 5:00 so she would have an hour to get ready for the concert. She hugged one of her pillows and sighed again then fell into a peaceful slumber.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& At 5:55 &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome put in her big gold hoop earrings. It went well with her black halter top and blue jeans with her gold heals. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"You're wasting your time with him." Kagome turned around to see Sota leaning against the door way.

"I'll have you know that I love Koga." She said as she grabbed her purse.

"No you don't!"

"Shut up Sota…"

"You love that he's smitten to you and kisses the ground you walk on!"

"Shut up Sota…"

"You love to know that Koga adores you enough to give you stuff!"

"Shut up, Sota…"

"You love and enjoy the fact that you know that Inuyasha is hurting because you left him!"

_SLAP_ rang through the apartment as Kagome's hand connected with Sota's cheek. Sota's eyes were wide.

"Don't you ever say that I enjoy seeing Inuyasha hurt." Kagome whispered as she looked down at him. Sota had tears in his eyes. Just then the door bell rang.

"There's food in the fridge." Kagome said as she walked over to the door and left with Koga. Leaving a crying Sota behind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& At the Concert &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Isn't this great?" Koga yelled over the many people getting their seats. They were in the very front of the stage.

"Yeah it's awesome." Kagome yelled back. She really did think it was awesome but not with Koga.

After a couple of minutes the stadium was filled and the announcer came on.

"How are you guys doin'?" the crowd cheered.

"Good that's what I want to hear! All of you know New York's richest bachelor, don't you?" The girls screamed and cheered.

"Well he's got something to say!" The announcer walked off and a man walked on.

Kagome's eyes got wide

"Inu…yasha?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oky people I'm soooooo srry about the wait I was grounded and yeah I was grounded. Forgive me!


	19. One Wish

Inuyasha walked to the microphone and took it in his hand. Kagome looked up at him in anticipation. Koga glared. Then music started. Kagome gasped _'He's not!...He is!'_

(people you must read the lyrics!)

"_As a matter of fact I will be the one, who says I love you first," _Inuyasha sang.

"This is for you Kagome;

_I going to about four days ago,_

_Don't act like you don't know_

_We were sitting at home in my living room_

_Cause, (We couldn't be alone)_

_See our friends knew I was something else, _

_They knew how I felt."_

Inuyasha looked around the crowd for Kagome's face but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"_Back then we were cool,_

_and that's your favorite excuse._

_Growing up I was a fool,_

_And I cant lie Im missin' you_

_Listen and don't trip,_

_Think I need a bottle with a genie in it._

_Here's my wish list,_

_(First one), I would create a heart changing love_

_(Second one), I'll take yours and fill it all up_

_(Third one), but I don't need a lot of wishes cause,_

_I'll be okay if I get one!"_

Kagome gasped at the song's lyrics. She couldn't believe he was doing this for her. Making a fool of him self like this. Yet it almost made her cry that someone loves her so much to do this.

"_If I had one wish, we would be best friends_

_Love would never end,_

_It would just begin._

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo,_

_Promise to love you,_

_Trust me I'll trust you._

_If I had one wish, we would run away,_

_Making love all day,_

_Have us a baby._

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life and you'd be my wife_

_Make it right this time."_

Inuyasha was surprised at himself for doing this. Here he was on stage singing his feelings for this girl and in front of half of New York. But it will be worth it…hopefully…

"_Now tell me is this the only way I,_

_Can get you right back in._

_If so soul searchin' I'll go,_

_Then I can have you for show._

_Then you'll be loving me,_

_Holding me, _

_Kissing me._

_So girl don't tell me what_

_I'm feeling is make believe!"_

Koga growled at Inuyasha. How dare he take the stage! The stage and singing was his thing! That's what he had against him! And he's going to pay dearly…

"_I swear if I lose,_

_A second chance with you,_

_I wouldn't know what to do,_

_I'd probably check myself in,_

_Some kind of clinic,_

_I couldn't be alone,_

_Because without you I'm sick;"_

"_Here's my wish list_

_(First one), I would create a heart changing love_

_(Second one), I'll take yours and fill it all up_

_(Third one), but I don't need a lot of wishes cause,_

_I'll be okay if I get one!"_

Kagome smiled as she watched the man she fell in love with tell her and everyone else that he loved her back.

"_If I had one wish, we would be best friends (we'd be best friends)_

_Love would never end,_

_It would just begin. (Starting here right now)_

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo, ( u would be my boo)_

_Promise to love you, (promise to love)_

_Trust me I'll trust you. (I trust you)_

_If I had one wish, we would run away, (yes we would)_

_Making love all day, (it would feel so good) _

_Have us a baby. _

_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life, (oh yeah)_

_Can you be my wife? _

_Make it right this time._

_If I had one wish…"_

Inuyasha sang his heart out. He hoped that Kagome was out there somewhere hearing this.

"_I don't even know _

_How we ended up on this road,_

_And even though we are grown,_

_Girl I just want you to know…._

"_If I had one wish, we would be best friends _

_Love would never end, ( love would never end)_

_It would just begin. (Its just a simple one wish)_

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo, (would you be my girlfriend)_

_Promise to love you, (cuz I promise to love you)_

_Trust me I'll trust you. (Trust me baby I trust you)_

_If I had one wish, we would run away, (one wish one wish)_

_Making love all day, (one wish) _

_Have us a baby. (have us a baby)"_

Inuyasha almost gulped as it came to the end of the song. Then he would know who Kagome chose…

"_If I had one wish, I'd make you my whole life, (yes i will)_

_Can you be my wife? (yes i will)_

_Make it right this time._

_If I had one wish."_

The audience cheered and jumped from the seats in applause. The whole stadium went wild. Except Koga.

&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I looked around the stadium for Kagome but I couldn't find her. I looked down in the front row to see Koga…next to an empty seat? What's wrong with this picture? Kagome must have left. I guess it didn't work. She never loved me. Who am I kidding?

"Thank you." I said solemnly into the microphone and put it back on the stand. I turned to leave when Kagome ran up to me from behind stage and wrapped her arms around me.

"You're such an idiot." She said as she hugged me.

"Yeah but I meant every word." I hugged her back. She broke away and looked me in the eyes. Her eyebrows frowned. Then her hand connected with my face. The crowd gasped. I turned to her with wide eyes.

"That was for being this stupid. And this is for doing something this stupid." She grabbed each side of my face and pulled me down into a deep kiss. I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled her closer if possible. And made the kiss deeper. She broke away.

"I love you." She said as the crowd went wild.

"I love you too." I answered.


	20. No don't leave!

Goth kag: Oky I know it took me forever to post but I was grounded so forgive with me!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Oh my god! That's so romantic!" Sango squealed as Miroku told her what he told Inuyasha to do.

"It will be, if he doesn't screw it up." Miroku let out a laugh. There was a knock at the door. Miroku got up and answered it. It was Inuyasha and Kagome. They were making out on the front porch. Inuyasha was pinning her to the wall.

Inuyasha picked her up as she rapped her legs around his torso, and her arms around his neck. Miroku moved out of the way as Inuaysha moved up the stairs to his bed room. Miroku heard the door close. He looked at Sango who had a bewildered look on her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha's Room &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha put her on the bed and began kissing down her neck. Kagome moaned out his name.

"Wait." Inuyasha whispered as he got up and got some candles and placed them around the room and carefully lit them. They lit up the room perfectly. Kagome smiled.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. He crawled on top of her and looked her in the eye.

"I love you Kagome and if were going to do this were going to do it right." Inuyasha started kissing down her neck to the hem of her shirt.

"So it's not going to be fast then I'll never see you again?" Kagome smirked.

Inuyasha smiled and leaned to her ear, "I'd die if I never saw you again." Kagome blushed.

"And like I said this is going to be done right; nice and slow." Kagome smiled.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha smirked.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&** One year later **&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't believe you!"

"What! So I left the rind in my jacket pocket! You can go get it!"

"Why should I? You're the one who's supposed to be proposing!"

"Please? For a friend?" Inuyasha gave Miroku the best puppy face he could muster up.

"You're lucky you're my friend." Miroku said as he ran to his car through the mud and rain. Inuyasha turned back to where Kagome was sitting. They were on the top floor, looking out of giant windows at the best restaurant in town. The perfect place to propose and he forgot the ring. What an idiot.

Inuyasha walked back over to Kagome smiling weirdly. Kagome raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha sat down and gulped as Kagome put her hand on his.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"No it's something. What is it?" Kagome looked at him intently. Inuyasha gulped again. He put his hand on hers,

"Really it's nothing." Inuyasha said putting on a poker face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome gave me look number 6: There's something going on, and I want in.

Damn I hate her I know everything looks! She looked me in the eye then took her spoon and got some ice cream on it and held it out to me. I smirked.

I opened my mouth. She put the fork to my lips; I closed my lips around it. We continued doing this till the ice cream was gone.

Where the hell was Miroku!

"Inuyasha. Something's wrong, and if you don't tell me right now I'm leaving."

Shit!

"It's nothing really! Don't leave!"

She grabbed her purse and went to the door. I followed her.

"Kagome please!"

"If you won't tell me what's the point in staying?" Kagome said as we went down the stairs quite fast.

"Kagome quit being stupid! Kagome really nothings wrong!" She turned to me and glared. I gulped.

"God Inuyasha! It started nice and romantic then it all went down the drain." She said she grabbed the two door handles and pulled them open. And there outside the door ready to open it was a soaking wet Miroku.

"Umm…hi." Miroku said nervously. Inuyasha grabbed the ring from his hands as Kagome was half way to her car; umbrella and all.

"Kagome wait!"

"No Inuyasha. I'll meet you back at home!" She yelled as she opened the car door. Jaust s I pulled out the ring from the box it fell in the thick mud.

"Shit!" I yelled. I searched for the ring through mud, not minding my clothes and face were covered in it.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She said as she got back out of the car with her black umbrella. She watched me for a minute. As I looked I finally felt something hard in the mud. I pulled out the mud covered ring and held it up to her. My hands and face were cover too.

"Will you marry me?"

Kagome gasped. She took the ring in her hands and cleaned it off. It had a large diamond with 3 small diamonds on each side. She smiled at me as I got up off my knees. She raised her hands to my face and brushed the mud of my lips then kissed me lightly.

"You like it?"

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes, "I love it." Then she hugged me. I smiled.

"So that's a yes?"

"That's a 'we'll see'." My jaw went slack. What the fuck!

"Just kidding." She smiled. I glared at her.

"You know you're going to pay for that one." I smirked and let my fangs show. Kagome gulped.

"Now just how are you planning to do that?" She said walking to the car. She made her hips go for side to side seductively knowing I would notice. I licked my lips and growled. She giggled at the antic.

"Come on, dirty boy. Let's get you cleaned up." She said as she got in the car. I followed her…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& AT HOME; NORMAL POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha opened the glass door of his shower as he continued kissing Kagome. Not bothering to turn of the water he wrapped her wet legs around his torso and got out of the shower. She put her legs down as they made their way to the bedroom.

Kagome felt his hands go up and down her thighs. She moaned. He pushed her onto his bed, the red silk sticking to her wet body. He climbed on top of her and started kissing down her neck and licked where her collar bone met her shoulder.

He continued licking and racking his fangs on the same spot. Kagome moaned again as she started massage his ears. He moaned and began to lick the spot faster and harder.

"Inuyasha…what are you…doing?" Kagome whispered. She didn't get an answer just a growl.

"Inuyasha?" She said again.

"I need to mark you…" He whispered harshly.

"What's a mark?" Inuyasha stopped and looked up at her in shock.

"What?" Kagome said questioningly.

"A mark is a… sort of a bite that a demon gives his mate. It shows to all other demons that you belong to me and me alone. But it will never go away."

"So we can never divorce?"

"Never." He answered as he looked into her eyes. She smiled.

"Then go ahead." She whispered in his ear.

Then in the moonlight they mated with every ounce of passion they had for each other…


	21. Done

Goth kag: Okay ppl…this is the last chappie…starts to cry

Inu: Really?

Goth kag: Yep…

Kag/Mir/San/Kog/Sess/Rin/Hojo/Ban: WE LOVE YOU GOTH KAG!

Inu: …I…love you...too..

Goth kag: 00 thank…u…?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **3 months later** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Calm down, little brother." Sesshoumaru said as he fixed Inuyasha's bow tie. They could hear the paparazzi and other people outside Inuyasha's house. The wedding was in his 2 acre back yard.

"How can I calm down! What if I mess up! What the fuck happens then!" Sesshoumaru raised an eye brow at him then shook his head.

"Nothing's going to go wrong."

"Whatever…" Inuyasha said looking at himself in the mirror. Once he was done him and Sesshoumaru walked outside to the ceremony. Miroku, the best man, was standing up by the altar. Sesshoumaru took his place next to him. Inuyasha took his place. Sango stood across from Miroku.

The audience consisted of at least 200 people. Not counting family. Then it would be 300. Inuyasha gulped.

Then the audience began to stand as Kagome walked down the isle. Shippo had the trail of her dress in hand, the flower girl was Rin, and Sota was on Kagome's arm since her father wasn't alive to give her to Inuyasha.

They made it up to the altar, paparazzi and cameras were flashing. The wedding went just as planned.

"…..you may kiss the bride." Inuyasha lifted her veil and leaned down and kissed her. The kiss turned passionate as people cheered and cameras flashed.

"I love you." Inuyasha whispered.

"And I love you." Kagome whispered back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **11 months later** &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Okay Kagome, breath. He he whoo, he he whoo, he he whoo." Sango said as she held Kagome hand. Inuyasha swerved right to the next street causing Kagome to run into Miroku.

Kagome screamed. Inuyasha looked back there through the rear view mirror. Kagome screamed again.

"Left! Inuyasha, Left!" Miroku yelled as Inuyasha turned into the hospital. He parked the car and Miroku ran out and grabbed a wheel chair. Kagome sat down as Inuyasha pushed her into the hospital.

"Nurse! Nurse!" Sango yelled getting a nurses attention.

The nurse rushed to the counter and got a room. They rushed her to the room and laid her down on the bed. Kagome continued breathing…and screaming… They got a doctor and a team of nurses in the room. They got her undressed and put in some hospital clothes.

"Okay Mrs. Kagome, I want you to push when I get to three, okay?" the doctor said politely. Kagome nodded in pain. Miroku and Sango were kicked out of the room and Inuyasha stayed, holding onto Kagome hand.

"One,"

"Inuyasha I'm going to kill you!"

"Two,"

"I'm going to cut off your manhood so this never happens again!"

"Three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as she pushed.

"Okay, again."

"One…two…three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed again as she pushed.

"Okay it's crowning. Okay again, Kagome." The doctor said. Inuyasha looked at his hand as it began to turn a dark red as Kagome squeezed it. Inuyasha bit back a howl of pain.

"One…two…three!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She pushed harder.

"One… two…three!"

She pushed again. Inuyasha winced in pain. Kagome began to relax. It was over. Her grip on his hand loosened. Inuyasha watched as the nurses took the crying baby and began to wash it. (after cutting the umbilical cord and tying the belly button)

Kagome sat there watching also. Her eyes looked tired. The doctor came back with the baby wrapped up in a blanket. It was asleep.

"Meet your new little boy." The doctor said as he placed the infant in her arms. Kagome smiled and looked down at him. Inuyasha smiled also.

"Our baby boy…" Kagome whispered as she moved the blanket that covered the top of his head. He had a full head of silver thin hair. And on top of his head were two triangular ear cover with silver fuzz.

Kagome handed the boy to Inuyasha as sleep over took her. Inuyasha held him close feeling that if he didn't he would fall right out of his hands. He was so small. Inuyasha held him in the palm of his hand.

A nurse came in with a clip board of the baby's stats. She tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. He turned around.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you but your child is premature and we'd like to keep him over night for tests to make sure he's okay."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Inuyasha's POV &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I could feel my heart skip a beat, thinking what would happen if he wasn't okay. The nurse took my boy from my hands. As soon as she did he woke up and began crying. I felt my heart skip again as she walked out with him.

With my boy.

&&&&&&&&&& Three days later at a, 'It's a boy' party&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He's so cute!"

"Adorable!"

"Look at his ears!"

"Those dark brown eyes!"

"Awesome! I'm an uncle!"

Kagome sat there at the table with little Kisho in her arms. I was at the door greeting people and taking presents. Miroku and Sango walked in.

"How is he?" Sango asked smiling like a maniac. I rolled my eyes.

"He's fine for the hundredth time, Sango!" I said. After they took his boy for a couple of nights she's been calling none stop to see how he is and if anyone asks me again why we named him Kisho I'm gonna…

"So why'd you name him Kisho?" Miroku asked after coming back with a plate of food.

"Cause I can! That's why!" I yelled. See what he makes me do? Everything stopped. Everyone turned to me. Kagome raised an eyebrow at me. Kisho's face twisted up. Then…

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I walked over to Kagome who held him in her arms.

"Shhh shhh it's okay, Kisho. It's okay. Daddy won't yell again, will he?" She glared up at me.

"Sorry…" I mumbled. Everyone crowded around Kagome and me to watch the crying infant. I sat down next to Kagome and stared at the ground. Kisho continued crying.

"Ugh. See Inuyasha? I told you, you can't yell or this will happen and now I have to feed him or he won't sleep." Everyone snickered. I glared at her.

"I wasn't my fault Miroku asked me the same question as every other person that walks through the door." I whispered. She grabbed a blue blanket and covered Kisho and her right shoulder and breast. She lifted her shirt and bra and began feeding him.

"But still I told you not to yell no matter how annoying Miroku gets. No offense Miroku."

"None taken." Miroku sighed. Sango rolled her eyes as everyone laughed.

"We'll take questions now." Kagome said smiling at everyone in my living room.

"What was it like first dating a celebrity?" One of the women in the back asked. I think it was Miroku's cousin…or was it Kagome's aunt…oh well.

"It was hard. He was, and still is, a spoiled rich brat." Kagome smirked as people laughed. I glared at her.

"I was not!"

"Was so. I remember when you gave me the 'always get the girl's' smile when we first met at the café. Oh yeah, you didn't think I noticed did ya?"

I was in shock. She new all this time what my smiles meant? Is that why she refused me that day?

"Anyway he said to me, 'Like what you see?' and I said I didn't," Yep that got a couple

of laughs and smirks. Shit. I'm not going to live this story down…

"Then it went on like that for days! He was so in love with what his money could get him that he forgot that something's can't be bought." Everyone smiled. "So it started as a love and hate relationship."

Then one of Kagome's kid cousin's, I think her name was Chi? I don't know. Anyway she was about 7 maybe 8. She walked up to Kagome who was still feeding Kisho and stared at her then she pointed to the blanket.

"Does that hurt?" She asked. Everyone was silent. I couldn't believe my ears. The brat just asked Kagome if Kisho sucking on her breast hurt…weird little munchkin…

Kagome smiled, "No not really, it just feels weird, that's all." Everyone let out the breath they were holding. I sighed.

"So anyway what was the hardship in the relationship for you, Inuyasha?" Rin asked as she sat on Sesshoumaru's lap.

"Well, she was always playing hard to get. Not like other girls who flung themselves at me. I wasn't used to not being able to get a girl by flashing fame and money. So in the end I had to choose." I was surprised that came out of me.

"Yeah choose between money and hittin' this booty." Kagome said smirking at me. Everyone laughed. Kagome pulled Kisho from her and put down her shirt. He looked at me and yawned. His ears twitched as he fell asleep.

She's right. Kagome taught me that just because I have money doesn't mean it gets me everything. Kagome didn't love me because of money. And neither will Kisho. Even when it looked like I betrayed her she still gave me another chance. And during that time without her she opened my eyes to a new challenge.

So I guess she is right…

And looking at my family now I know that I made the right choice….

The challenge you ask?

'Money vs. Booty'…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Goth kag: That's all folks! starts to cry

Kag: Will there be a sequel?

Goth kag: Srry, but no there won't

Inu: So that's it?

Goth kag: For this story. But I'm coming up with a new one so keep a look out ppl!

Kag/Inu/Mir/San/Rin/Kog/Sess: YAY!


End file.
